Queens of The Swarm
by p3rc4rwby
Summary: Remnant, a world in chaos, were the freedom of humans and faunus is corrupted by the filth and gried of their leaders and by the ones that controls them, but not for long, 4 girls that made a deal with the devil will change their world, but in what way, by rulling with a iron fist or by consuming their world? (rated m for, Zerg, obviously) please, read the author note at the end
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY!**

**SO OBVIOULY THIS STORY IS RATED M, BECAUSE OF THE ZERG, SO EXPECT ALL THE DISCUSTING STUFF THAT ZERG DO (EVIL GRIN)**

**NOW, BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY THERE IS A POLL IN MY PROFILE ABOUT, IF YOU WANT TO INCLUDE ABATHUR IN THE STORY OR SOMEONE OF THE TEAM IS GOING TO BE LIKE ABATHUR.**

**(IF ABATHUR WINS I NEED A BETA READER, BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING KNOW HOW TO RIGHT HIS CHARACTER!)**

**ANYWAY, NOW LET'S GO TO THE CHAPTER!**

**THE ZERG AND STARCRAFT ARE OWNED BY BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT AND RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH**

**QUEENS OF THE SWARM**

Solar system: unknown.

Location: planet, Remnant.

Date May 4th, 2547

This planet is in one of many unknow solar systems that are in the galaxy, you could think that the planet could be abandoned, with no artificial objects in space, the continents almost all green.

But it isn't, in this planet are where the last bastions of 2 species, the humans and faunus, but this species even if they have a common enemy, the creatures of Grimm, they still fighting each other, because of the relationship of the Kingdoms with the faunus and after losing the Faunus revolutions, they started to be treated as second-class citizens, with some kingdoms just treating as slaves, sex slave or even just as cannon folder for experiments.

Because of that, the faunus started to, by trying to rebel in a peaceful way, trying to grant the faunus civil right so that they could be treated as equals, building what will come to be call the White Fang, to which after 10 years trying to grant that dream, but it was in vain. As the first leader was assassinated by "humans", making that the nest leader of the White Fang started to take a more violent/darker road, becoming a terrorist group.

Even with the creatures of Grimm, the monsters that only objective is to kill both human and faunus, there wasn't any peaceful grounds, with the only that treat them equal was some law enforcement, almost all hunter and huntresses of every Kingdom and Vale, but even then, that equality is starting to deteriorate.

But, what no one knew was that a war is coming, and that war would come, thanks to 4 girls that had lost everything dear to them, they will conquer the world under their thumb… but not by human or faunus help, but with the help of creature that would grant them the power and turn them in this creatures, monsters even, that would make Remnant knell over them.

Solar System: unknow (Remnant's solar system)

Location: outside of the solar system.

In space, the things that someone could see are the stars, asteroids, etc. suddenly in a part of that space, sparks started to appear, to which they started to spark more rapidly. Until an object came out of it, cover in a thin layer of orange energy that dissipated immediate, the object in question has the form of a squid and were the head is, there are multiple tumors with color purple in them.

Inside of the object a creature started to awake from his slumber, as it awakes, it can't sense his kind, it tries to contact them, but nothing, he tries again, and again. By the fifth time it doesn't know what to do, until it remembers the objective of its queen.

"_Your only propose, is the survival of the Swarm. Find a host, a new queen, so the Swarm rise once again from the shadows"_ said it's queen.

It's the wish of the queen, then this loyal minion would do that.

It started to scan the planets, by entering in the planets orbit (like a satellite) but detecting nothing. Until, after entering the orbit of the fifth planet, he detected a powerful psionic presence.

It immediate changes the direction of the "pod" to enter the planet, as the "pod" enters the planet atmosphere the "pod" starts to catch in fire, a few minutes the "pod" crashes in a forest, with the rest of the "pod" scatter around the crater. It starts to climb the crater and sees that he is in a storm, it prepares to scan to find the psionic presences, he finds the presence, but it's surprise to see 4 different psionic presences in the same place, but he must abruptly stop as one of the presences explode in psionic power.

It starts to go, using his dozens of legs, going as fast as he can, to the presence's location, finding more then one perfect host, for it to fulfill its purpose.

**4 hours before.**

**Location: **continent of Sanus, unknow forest, 11.2 miles (18 kms) of Accrington town.

**Date:** May 4th, 2547.

In this forest, to the people of Accrington is a dangerous place were, very few dare to enter in it, with black clouds with the occasional thunder signaling that there is going to be a storm soon. A snap on the wood is hear and what we see is a creature.

It was bipedal, standing in its back legs with a height of 7 of 7 ½ feet, with black fur, long arms and claws, but the most interesting thing is that it was covered in armor made of bones.

This is one on the many creatures of Grimm, a beowolf.

The beowolf appear to be sniffing, trying to find a prey to hunt, after a few minutes of sniffing, its head turn rapidly to the right, finding a weak smell of blood. The beowolf turns and starts running in his four legs at the direction of the smell, after running for a few minutes it finds its prey, but it's disappointed to see is just a little animal, stuck in a human trap.

The beowolf starts to approach the animal, as the animal frantically tries to escape, but in vain. As the beowolf almost reaches the animal something hit it on it back and falls, after that he looks everywhere to find what hit it. Only to find nothing, as he sniffs, the beowolf finds its prey in the trees, but as he looks up, the last this the beowolf see is a figure falling and stabbing a metal stick in its head and a pair of amber eyes.

The figure that kills the beowolf, has the silhouette of a girl, a height of 5.5 feet (1.67 m), a white top that reaches to the belly bottom, a black coat, dark purple jeans, with black/golden boots, with black hair, amber eyes and a pair of black cat ears.

"You aren't taking part of our dinner" said the girl.

As the girl goes back on the tree and takes her hunt, now identified as a bunny, after she got off of the tree, she hooks it in her belt around her waist, for around a hour the girl walk to different sets of traps, as well killing a few beowolf that were near, after that she walks for a bit, until she arrive to a cabin, that has seen better days, to which there is light in it.

The girl sits down near the cabin and starts to skin the bunnies, even if she knows that her friends are accustomed to the same thing, the girl prefers to do it in peace, after she is done skinning and cleaning the bunnies, she goes to the cabin and reaches the door and the girl knocks the door in a specific manner.

**(first 5 or 4 secs of red like roses part 1)**

To which the door open, revealing another girl.

This girl has a height of 5.6 feet (1.70m), with an orange top that reaches to her belly bottom, a brown jacket, black/grey cargo pants, brown boots, with blonde hair and red eyes.

The girl hugs her, in a tight embrace, to which the other girl returns.

"I was worried sick, Blake, you were taking longer than usual" said the girl, with concern in her eyes.

"I'm ok Yang, I take longer than usual, because there were beowolf near the traps, so I have to be stealthy, so they don't follow me to the cabin" said the girl name Blake.

The girl name Yang sighted in relief.

After that, Blake enters the cabin, the fireplace was burning, with a couple of candles around the cabin, with 4 sleeping bags and near the fireplace, 3 old armchairs.

In one of the armchairs, are 2 girls.

One of the girls has a height of 5 feet (1.52m) with a red t-shirt and black sleeves, with a reddish/black hoodie, with black shorts, black hair with re tips, silver eyes and a pair of reddish/black wolf ears.

The other girl has a height of 5.1 feet (1.55m), with a white t-shirt, a azure (?) jacket, a azure(?)/white jeans, with a pair of white black shoes, she has white hair with one pony tail, azure/white eyes and a pair of white fox ears.

After Blake enters, both of their head turn to her.

To which "silver" smiles and leaps over the armchair and tackles Blake into a tight hug. To which Blake returns the hug with a small smile.

"Everything is alright Ruby, I'm fine" said Blake.

"I was just worried about you" said the girl name Ruby, with relief in her voice.

"And I can see that everyone was worried about me" said Blake joking, looking at white.

To which white looks the other way with a 'humph'. "Well of course we will be worry about you" said white.

Blake giggle a little. "I was joking Weiss" said Blake.

The girl name Weiss look away in embarrassment, to which the girls laugh a little, which ear a glare from Weiss and in respond the girls continue laughing.

The glare continued for a few seconds, to which she couldn't hold it back and join the laughter with the girls, after a few minutes they stop laughing.

"Well if we all stop laughing then I can start cooking the bunnies that Blake bring" said Yang.

As yang put the bunnies on top of the fire place, the rest started to read, Ruby with her comics, Weiss and Blake with her books ("smut books for Blake", Blake looks menacing at the author, author starts running)

About a hour later, the food was ready and each started to eat it on top of pieces of cardboard box, Yang power on their only scroll to hear music as they were eating, when they were finishing their food, the radio transmission was interrupted.

"We are interrupting your normal schedule with important news" said the radio narrator.

Then the voice of Lisa Lavender. "Welcome to VNN, this new had just arrive from ANN (Atlas News Network), that the veteran huntsman and faunus liberator, Qrow Branwen, has been apprehended" said Lisa, this was enough to spark a little of fear in the sisters, with Ruby's eyes showing that fear, Blake and Weiss are looking at the sisters with nervous, because they told them about their uncle.

"After a ruthless battle, between Qrow Branwen and a team of Atlas specialist, led by Winter Schnee, the veteran huntsman was apprehended and send to a atlatesian military base, to be interrogated, with questions ranging from information on the whereabouts of the fugitives Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, to the locations of where the other liberated faunus slave are hiding" it was faint, but they can clearly hear un her voice a little bit of discuss with the world slave.

"After the unsuccessful interrogation, he was executed later on the day, with his last words being: 'Ruby… Yang, if you are still alive, I hope that I have made you proud by liberating your kind from this atlatesian parasites and always remember that I have always love you and I'm sorry that I could protect our family'" after that everyone zoom out of what the transmission was saying and turn to Ruby.

As for the girl in question, she was in shock, she just turns into a pale statue, her body trembling and with wide eyes and tears streaming down her face.

Before Yang could even approach Ruby, she back away and started screaming in grieve and sadness, at the same time the room was blinded by a white/silver light that came from Ruby, as well the 3 girls started to feel like they were flying or floating in the air, the girls have to cover their ears because of the scream.

But not only them were affected, any Grimm that was on the zone immediate felt the presence of something more powerful then them, a true alpha, a true apex predator, in fear, they started to run in any direction, except a little creature that was going as fast as he can, to the location of its new kings or queens.

As the light slowly vanish, the girls are able to open their eyes to see that they actually floating and slowly reaching the ground, once the lights disappears and they are on the ground, they look at Ruby. Just to look that she is in a fetal position with her back on the wall, sobbing uncontrollably.

The girl had a lot of questions about what just happen, but Ruby is the priority now, the immediate get up and rush to her position, everyone worry about her.

"Ruby, it's o-oka-y, it's go-ing to be fi-. Said Yang, trying to calm her sister and her, but failing, as she as well tears start to stream in her face.

Ruby jus gets up and look at her friends, with eyes of determination, but as well with coldness and rage.

"Everything isn't fine Yang!" screams Ruby, rage in her voice, surprising everyone, with a creature just outside hearing the conversation, with intrigue.

"This world has only brought grieve and sadness, this world has taken the life of innocents people, our life as well" said Ruby, looking at the 3.

Then she looks at Yang. "You and I both know how this world has treat it us, they have taken our life, our parent, our home, our uncle, just because we broke an tiny rule to become what we want it to be, even your mother abandoned you, because she thought that you were weak girl that wouldn't survive this world" said Ruby to yang, to which earn a flinch, wide eyes of Yang.

Yang try to say something, but she just looks the other way with her fist clench, that turn white.

Then Ruby turn to Blake. "Your father was one of the many faunus that wanted peace, but our own kin betray what he wanted, by killing him and blaming his dead to the humans, when they didn't have anything to do with it, as well your best friend, almost lover, betray your trust by been one of the faunus that assassinate your father, to start this miserable war that he wanted" said Ruby.

The only thing that Blake could is to look down in disgust and tight her fist in rage.

And finally, Weiss. "We all know that you have it worst Weiss, your are the daughter of a one night stand with the number one faunus heater, and he just take you in, because you were the only heiress that he had, because your sister wanted to enter the military, but when your little brother was born and showed more promise than you, he literally inject you with anesthesia and throw in to the streets of Vale, with your mother most likely working in a mine or dead" said Ruby.

Weiss just started crying, because she knew that Jacques Schnee just look at her like trash, as well with any faunus.

Ruby waited until the girls recompose them self, she waited a few minutes.

"And you know what" said Ruby gaining the attention of the girls. "I have enough of this twisted and distorted world, I would not let more people die or being separated of their families, because we are under their thump of our leaders, I'm going to destroy this world and from the ashes created a new one" said Ruby with determination in her eyes.

"But how could you do it? you are just a kid Ruby" said Weiss, as a matter of fact, but she didn't deny anything.

"I don't care Weiss! I don't care how long it takes me to build an army. Years, decades even! But I don't care, even if have to make a deal with the devil himself, I will see the leaders that build this twisted world and everyone that supports them, laying down on their own blood" said Ruby with determination and rage, and even they can see a faint glow in her eyes, looking at the fireplace.

Yang, Blake and Weiss could only watch their friend with wide eyes and mouth open in disbelief, but in their minds, they know that Ruby is right, being a faunus there isn't a lot of opportunities and even they could just drug them and send them to one of the Schnee mines or worst becoming a slave.

After a few minutes of silence, Yang, Weiss and Blake go walk to Ruby, Ruby looks at the 3 of them and sees the same determination that Ruby has in her eyes, with just a nod Ruby knows that they would follow her through.

But the question is how to start when they are just kid/pre-teens?

"_perhaps I could help"._

When they hear the voice, they jump a little and started to see all around the house. "Who said that? Where are you?!" ask Ruby, scare that someone hear what she said.

"_On the window, to your right, do not panic"_ said the voice.

They old turn to the to the window, a saw what made all the shudder, take a step back, a draw a shout from Weiss.

On the window, there was a strange caterpillar like creature, around 45cm long, with a segmented body, dozens of legs, with at least half of them supporting it in window, with a circular head, a mouth with pincer with the similarity of a beetle and 6 glowing eyes looking at them.

"Alright, so wherever did Ruby to us in her mental breakdown, make us see hallucination or what" said Weiss in an exasperated voice.

"_I assure you, Weiss Schnee, that you aren't hallucinating" _said the creature.

"how do you- "said Blake, but was interrupted by the creature.

"_I have the ability to read minds to some degree, your names where easy to find, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, but I assure you I'm real as you are"_ Said the creature.

Yang and Weiss both turn their head with a 'humph'. "Please, of course a hallucination would say that he or its real, if you are real, then prove it" said Weiss, with Yang nodding along.

"_Very well then"_ said the creature.

The creature started to climb the window and enter through the top broke window and walk forward to Weiss and climb her right leg, Weiss shudder at the contact with the creature. The creature did the same thing with the other girls and shudder with the contact.

"_As you can see, I'm real, if I wasn't then you shouldn't have shudder when a made contact with your skin"_ said the creature.

After a few seconds of silence, Ruby was the first to speak. "Ok, so you are real, so now mind telling us who… or what are you and why were you spying us" said Ruby, with a voice full of suspicion and rage.

"_You all want answer and I will give them to you: I have no name, I'm the last of my kind, although I supposed that 'successor' or 'heir' would be one of the most appropriate and I was just listening your conversation with intrigue and to ask something from all of you… an exchange of services, to say the least"_ said the creature.

This put confusion, suspicion and curiosity with the girls, the creature did answer their question, but what this thing could be offering?

"What do you mean by 'ask something' or 'exchange of services'? ask Blake, with the girls nodding.

"_that is a… long story to tell"_ said the 'heir'. As its eyes started to glow and a few seconds later the cabin disappear.

MIND ESCAPE

After that the girls open their eyes, only to see blackness all around them and look to be on top of some black liquid, but they saw that they couldn't see each other and started to scream for their names, but nothing came.

"Where am I?! where are my friend?!" Shouted Ruby (as well with her sister and friends). Expecting that the blackness answers her questions.

"_We are on your mind, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long"_ the girls hear the voice of the successor/heir, but it come from every direction. _"This is the only way that I can show you what I'm offering you"_ said the 'heir'.

Suddenly the blackness around them started to shift, showing a massive city, with soldier with guns that look heavy enough that hunter will have trouble using it, fighter taking off, and another fighter literally transforming in mechs and landing next to the soldiers, tanks that dug themselves in the ground and mechs as big as a little apartment building, with guns that could be use in a capital ship.

But the other side started to appear.

In the other side thousands upon thousands of creatures starting to poured to the other side, exploding from underneath the earth and swooping down the sky like a tsunami crashing and just like a tsunami the started to destroy anything in their sight, the soldiers started to shoot but in vain as even with all their weapons and they kill dozens of this creatures hundreds replace them immediate, the colossal mechs started to shoot so close to their soldier that they kill them as well, but being overrun as well, with hundreds of claws and teeth destroying armor and killing everyone.

"Wha… what is this? Why are you showing me this?" said Ruby, scare of what she saw, but with intrigue and curiosity.

"_Those creatures that all of you are seeing, are my kind, The Zerg Swarm"_ said the 'Successor'.

Ruby just look wide eye, but didn't say anything, but the other girls asking if his species is going to invade their planet, with only the successor/heir growing in a little voice, most likely in a sigh.

"_thought this is my species, this is just an old memory of a long and distant past, but after that the swarm was chosen for a new purpose" _said the 'heir', as the bloody image, disappear itself like dust, back to the blackness of this mental void.

"_My kind, like many others, were created millennia ago, by a being like god name Amon, that altered our evolution, becoming the zerg swarm, who only sought to extinguish the life of every species in the universe, we rebel against our creator, during the war that he provoke in his kind, led by the overmind until it's death. A human that was capture by the overmind, see her potential and transformer her into a zerg weapon and the next leader that took control of the swarm, the human took the name of The Queen of Blades" _said the 'successor'

As the 'successor' spoke, shadow and silhouettes of the events that he spoke off, the creation of the zerg, the battle of god like beings, an enormous eyeball appear and it was seeing a human, at the same time, tentacles started to do something at her, because you can hear whisperings of pain and finally showing her new body, with a skin like armor and 2 fleshless/skeletal wings emerge from her back.

"_After being free from the control of the overmind, by a xel'naga artefact, created by my creators, she retook the control of the swarm and use it's power to being her travel of revenge, killing everyone who wronged her, rescuing the human that she love and killing the tyrant that made her suffer, she took the swarm to fight Amon and destroy him once and for all, but not before creating me as a failsafe if the swarm didn't survive this war, and after trying to contact my brethren and not receiving nothing, it's is most likely that the swarm perish in the war against Amon, most likely taking down with them, and judging that the universe still harbors life, it is the most likely answer" _said the 'heir'.

The eyeball disappear, now showing a city in ruins, with the zerg running in one direction and their queen on top of a fallen statue and looking at a castle like building, she just keep looking, just her eyes turn purple and the zerg started to run to the castle, destroying its defenders and the building itself, then it shows a massive creature, with the form of a insect and a blimp, with dozens like creatures appearing and going into the beyond, then the image disappears and the 6 eyes of the successor/heir appear again.

All the girls were just in depth thought, all thinking about the information that they just hear. "You said that your objective is the survival of the swarm, how are you going to do that? and why does it have to do with us?" ask Ruby.

"_that's what I want to ask you Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long/Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, you see. My purpose was to land in the planet that was as far away of the species that know of the zerg existence and bring a native of the planet into the fold, and that native or natives would be all of you"_ said the 'successor'.

After that everyone didn't want to become something like that, Ruby wasn't sure either, the 'successor' said that our personality and free-will is going to stay intact, as well giving them a "boost" with more strength and speed, with was a relief and surprise to them, but didn't convince them, until.

"_How about the means to complete that dream you want to see and see the leaders of this world under your knees"_ said the 'heir', gaining our attention.

"What do you mean by that?" ask Ruby, with intrigue and curiosity.

"_We know what all of you have been through, betrayed by your own kind, or by the humans, by your country, your friends, lovers, even family, turning your kind in nothing more that a slave if they aren't under their thumb, controlling you like a puppet if you work under their thumb, dividing families because of power and greed, accept our offer and we will grant you, all of you, power to destroy your enemies, make the leader of your world know what real power is like, to teach them how is to be treated like a slave, and reform this twisted world, at the cost of who you are, accept to lead the swarm, or decline and ended up in a life of injustice and become a slave for the rest of your life?_"

That shut everyone up and put them thinking, no one have something to say with that, they knew that, as faunus their wasn't a lot of possibilities in the future, their only options were, work in the Schnee mines, as a slave or live in the streets until someone found them and send them to this places as well.

"I want to speak with the others about this, this isn't an election I want to do alone if we al have the same possibility" said Ruby, along with the other girls in their own minds.

"_Very well"_ said the 'successor'. His eyes glow again, and everything went white.

CABIN

Ruby was the first in wake up and she see that she is in the floor, so she gets up and see that the successor/heir is in the middle of the floor looking at Ruby.

"How l-long we we-re out?" ask Ruby.

"_only a few seconds since you were in your mind escape"_ said the 'heir', to which Ruby nodded, surprise of how little time were in her mind

"Alright as I say I want to speak with my friends in private about this propose, so could you go outside and not hear our conversation in ANY way possible" said Ruby.

The successor/heir nodded, Ruby think it was a nod, as he climbs the window and goes out.

A minute later the rest of the girls wake up and oriented them self.

"So, what do you think? About all this" said Ruby, initiating the conversation.

"I still don't know if this the correct course" said Weiss.

"But there aren't many options, remember the options that we have as faunus" said Yang, the others give her a face 'are you serious', which made Yang wince. "Right, stupid question".

"But it's our best chance to do what I said about this world, it's likely that we will rule the world in just under a little more then a decade" said Ruby.

"Ruby has a point" said Blake.

They remain in silence, pouring what are there chances a few minutes and realized that this is the best option.

"I hope that what we are doing id the right thing" said Yang, with Weiss and Blake nodding in agreement.

Ruby sighted. "it's our best chance and it's better than the other alternatives, which could get us kill if we fail" said Ruby, with a 'as a matter of fact' face, earning nods from her friends.

Ruby let the 'successor/heir' enter through the window and a few minutes, him was near the fireplace and the girls were sitting in the armchairs.

The girl look at each other and nodded, and Ruby said what would save their world **(author here, this is in their point of view, btw)**

"We are in" said Ruby.

The 'successor/heir' nodded. _"Now, have to explain you what happens next, after your… transformation, I will turn into a Drone, which is the most basic forms in the swarm, as well loosing my sapience and psionic abilities, as the Swarm grows and rise, more advisor or commanders to help you, is that clear?"_ said the 'successor' to the girls.

All 4 of them nodded in understanding.

"_then let my welcome you to the zerg swarm, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna"_ said the 'heir'

From it's back, his tail divided into 4 tail like needles, with a liquid substance coming out of it, the 'successor' and said to put their forearms, to injected them with more effectiveness.

The girls started to feel pain, like their veins had caught on fire, the liquid just keep climbing, then doing both, climbing to their top of their body and descending to the bottom as well, they started to grunt in pain with a little scream in pain between them, even Ruby started to fill tears in her eyes because of the pain, they started to feel how it reach them to their mouth, their eyes and finally their heads and then nothing.

They started to feel dizzy and numb, that they didn't have the strength to go to the armchairs and just fall in the ground, but before unconsciousness take them away, they hear the 'successor' tell them one last phrase, as he walk out of the cabin through the window.

"_Welcome to the swarm, my Queens"_

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Welcome to my new story and one that I wanted to make for a long time, this story has inspiration of multiple stories (to which most, unfortunately, have been deleted of the site or abandon).

And as you can see, this story is about how team RWBY has enough with the world they live in, and want to change it for what has become, but the appearance of this creature will give them the power, but what will be the outcome? Is anybody's guess, even me and I'm not joking.

Now before anyone starts screaming about Qrow. No, I didn't kill him, his is alive and well and yes he still working with Ozpin, but through in a more discreet manner, so that Atlas doesn't start searching for him, the rest you had to figure it out, AND, yes it was inspired by that cutscene from HOTS. (I don't prefer that hundreds of the FNDM trying to hang me through the reviews, because of that, and no, nothing like that hasn't happen… yet)

And I did team RWBY the "bad guys" because, they are so almost nothing of them been the bad guys, with 2 of the stories that I have found been complete abandoned and I don't like when is role reverse.

Before anything else, don't think that I will updating all my stories fast, my classes on the institute will start on Monday and that will take most of my time, so updates will be at random times, so, all of you had to wait.

Well hope that you had a good rest of the week and a good next week.

See you around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter! Yeah!**

**Now the winner of the poll is Abathur, BUT I going to follow what "condeale" said and the way that Abathur speaks is going to be different then what you are used to.**

**(bullets start punching through the wall, as the author goes for cover, "Oh come on!, you haven't read the chapter yet, at least give it a chance!" bullets still passing by, authors opens a box and take out a M249 and returns fire "if I survive this, we will be seeing again in the author notes!, so let's go to the chapter!" a rain a bullets start appearing between street and the house, as the fight intensifies)**

**The zerg and StarCraft are own by Blizzard Entertainment and RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP)**

**Chapter 2: Rising from the shadows once again**

By the next day, the storm has stop, with the sun brightly shinning on top of the trees. In the cabin, the four girls were still on the ground, after the experience of yesterday.

Ruby, was the first to awake, moaning in pain and exhaustion and as she reorient herself, the other girls start to awake as well.

"What happen yesterday?" ask Yang, moaning in exhaustion

"You mean, us making a deal with a REAL alien, that give us powers and the possibility to create an army of monsters AND that he made us queens of said monsters, IF, that was what we all see, then nod" said Weiss, earning nods from the girl.

They all remain in silence, with one question that made them all doubtful of what happen yesterday. 'But if it was a dream' was the thought of the girls.

They sit on their armchairs, pounding on that thought, Ruby was the one that was in more in-depth thought that the other girls 'was it all a dream, but it fell so real, even when it touches us felt real'.

After a few minutes, Ruby decide that it was worth the shot, she needed to know if it was real or not.

'Zerg swarm, you're queen is calling to you, respond to me' the other girls turn to Ruby, in surprise and shock, hearing what she just said, but seeing that this could be the only way to know if it was real or not, they started doing the same thing that Ruby did.

Nothing happen yet, they waited a few minutes, but nothing happens, the other girls were losing hope, but Ruby was determined, she just keep trying and then…

'_What is your bidding, my queen'_

The girls couldn't help, but open their eyes and slightly open their mouths in shock, but in surprise as well. Unlike 'the successor/heir' that had a smooth and little raspy voice, this voice was deep, but emotionless and mechanical. Ruby recuperated quickly and wore a tiny devilish smile.

"To who am I speaking to?" said Ruby.

'_I'm just a drone, birth to build and gather material, you have call me, what is your command'_ said the drone.

"But, how do you suspect to give you orders, when we can't see you" said Blake.

'_I'm ¾ of a kilometer, to the south-east of your location, my queens. I'm in the remains of the pod that bring the 'successor' to this planet, with your new abilities you should be able to arrive, in les than 5 minutes'_ said the drone.

"Wait, what abilities" ask Yang, not seeing any changer in her body, nor in the other girl's bodies.

'_The 'heir' wasn't capable of doing extreme changes to your bodies, if your bodies have heavier modifications, all of you will have turn into a lifeless husk, the 'heir' merely connect you to the Zerg hive mind and optimized what he can from your bodies, among those was increasing your strength and speed, among other minor improvements'_

So, the 'successor' kept his word, that's good to know.

"How long we were sleep, drone?" ask Weiss, the girl nodded along.

'_All of you have been sleep for 15 hours, my queens. I have been harvesting the pod for resources, but we just have enough biomass to build a hatchery'_ said the drone.

"Wait, stop. What are you talking about? Biomass? Hatchery?" ask Ruby, with the other girls confuse as well, but with intrigue.

'_Unlike your former species, that builds structures with wood, rock and metal. The Zerg build with flesh and chitin, the drones use the raw organic material that we collect, to metamorphose ourselves into structures. The hatcheries are the backbone of the Zerg hive, with produces and give birth to larvae, which all Zerg organism are born from and each creature requires a certain amount of biomass to be born, unfortunate we only have enough biomass for the hatchery'_

The girls hum in understanding, seeing that they only know about their history, they need to know how the-'no, OUR swarm'-works.

"Alright, we will be heading your way, is there a way to track your location?" ask Yang.

'_You should be able to feel my presence in your mind, my queens. Focus on it, and you should be able to follow it to my location"_ said the drone.

"understood, you just keep harvesting the pod, we will be there as soon as possible" said Blake.

'_Understood, my queens"_

After that they remain in silence, absorbing everything that the drone said, after a few minutes, Ruby was the first to speak.

"Well girls" said Ruby, gaining the attention of the girls. "Let's change the world, shall we" said Ruby, with an evil smile and eyes of determination, which was replicated by the girls with a nod.

Location: Unknow forest, Sanus.

Date: May 6th, 2547.

After finding the location of the drone, Ruby and the others started to run to his location, with surprisingly not even a Grimm attack them as they run.

5 minutes later, they arrive to a clearing, one of the few in this forest, with at least a dozen of trees (for obvious reasons), in the center a crater, with a few remains of the "pod" as the drones calls it, speaking of which.

A creature is seeing "eating" the last remains of the pod.

"That must be the drone" said Yang, earning nods from the girls.

A little over 6 feet long, with a center body that looks like the 'successor' with a worm-like body, but the resemblance ends there, with four segmented legs, united in a membrane that reaches to the tail, that form of slowly beating wings that keep the Zerg afloat. With a pair of pincers, very much a like to those of a deathstalker, without bone armor. The face spotted 6 yellow eyes, with a horizontal form of jaws, with several dozens of sharp teeth, between the mandible. He took with one of the pincers a chunk of flesh and brought it to his face and started to tear it apart, turning it into a paste and eating it.

They should be felling disgust with the way that the drone was eating, but they didn't feel anything, not even fear to the appearance of the drone, showing that a little of their humanity was gone.

They started to approach the drone, to which the drone turns to them, feeling the presence of his queens.

"Alright drone, what's the situation?" Ruby asks.

"_The harvesting of the pod gave us enough biomass to build just the hatchery"_ said the drone, with his eyes looking at each queen. _"Suggestion: consume additional sources of biomass, until resources are sufficient to have one or more drones, this world is lacking in materials that other Zerg colonize planets had"_.

"Wait, what kind of material are we talking about here" ask Weiss, worried about that, a sentiment chare by the other girls.

"_in the planets that the swarm have visited, there were 2 materials that were extremely common, a green gas know as vespene gas and a light blue crystal, I assure you my queens that the swarm doesn't need this materials to created more of us, they were extremely laden in energy that were a very effective source of biomass, without them biomass acquisition will be a slow process"_ said the drone, sensing the distress of his queens.

"Alright, for now start collecting biomass from dead of fallen trees that are in the zone, but not from the north" command Ruby.

As Ruby give orders to the drone, the other girls started to think in a way to pass this problem, even being in spring season with all the wildlife and vegetation, they want to star hidden from the nearby population, if the humans spot something out of the ordinary, they will get suspicious and investigated. Until, at the very least they have a decent force and defenses on their new home, but without an effective source of biomass, things will become more complicated.

As they were thinking in an alternative source for this, until Weiss eyes shot up in realization.

"That might work" said Weiss, speaking her thoughts out loud. The girls look at Weiss in confusion and curiosity, Weiss turns to them.

"Tell to Ruby that I be back in a bit, I think I know what might work as an alternative source" said Weiss.

The girls still a little confused, but nodded anyways. As Weiss started to run back to the cabin.

She arrives in 5 minutes, as she arrives, she walks to one of the farthest corners of the cabin and take of a couple of planks, were she took out a medium size box, and inside were dozens of dust crystal.

When the girls arrive 2 years ago, the send Yang to the town from time to time to buy little thing to survive, they discover that the town had another way of monetary income through selling dust, because they have dust mine by then, at 5 or 4 km from the town, but they have to close it after the White Fang started raiding the convoy for dust, they stop mining, for the health of the citizens.

4 months before they close it, Yang stumble in a firefight, between the WF and the civilian guards, which were overwhelm and as the WF took the dust, a huntsman appear, so they have to retreat and as the huntsman started chasing them, Yang took the opportunity to take one of the boxes bull of dust crystals.

Weiss took one of each dust crystal (red, blue, yellow, green and dark purple), she closes the box and puts it again in the hole, putting the planks back in place and started to go back to the crater, but at a slower pace, to not explode any of the crystals.

After 12 minutes, she arrives and sees the girls helping with the logs, mostly yang, moving them to a zone near the drone as he eats them.

Weiss approach to the girls, with the dust crystals in hand, as she approaches the other girls feel her presence and turn to her and see the crystals.

The girls leave what they were doing and run to her and could only see her with wide eyes in shock, Blake was the first to speak.

"Are you sure this is wise, Weiss" said Blake **(that was a pun, wasn't, if it was, I didn't mean it to write it like that!)**

"It is the only way to know, if it works" said Weiss, the other girls still a little worried, nodded anyways.

Weiss started to move to the drone, which him was looking at the strange crystal, as she puts them on the ground.

"Ok, drone, this are dust crystals, this may or may not be an alternative to the materials that you're used to, but they are full of raw elemental energy, with red being fire, blue is water, green is air, yellow is electricity and dark purple is gravity, you just have to be very careful with them, they are very volatile" explain Weiss.

The drone, nodding and thanking her for the information, the drone started walking around the crystals, until finally choosing a red fire crystal, taking it with one of the pincers and taking the tip to his mouth, with his powerful jaws easily grinding the crystal into powder and swallowing it. The second that happen, the drone's eyes light it up like Yang when someone cuts her hair and almost makes the crystal fall from his pincer

"_My queens… this "dust" crystal is incredible, the raw and untouched energy inside it, is more powerful than the material I speak of before"_ the drone started to speak without his emotionless voice and for the way he talks, it looks like he is talking to a God, in the background the girls sighted in relief, Weiss stuck his hand out to Ruby and she answer it with a low high-five.

The drone composes after that. _"ahemm, as I was my queens, with these crystals we will have enough biomass to create a hatchery and more drones, but a spawning pool as well"_

"Wait, what's a spawning pool?" asks Ruby, with confusion.

"_spawning pool, another Zerg structure, it's capable of turning larvae into Zerglings, the mainstay of the zerg forces"_

The girls nodded in understanding. "Alright, then finish eating those crystals and created into a hatchery" commanded Weiss.

The drone nodded, he finishes eating the dust crystals and he started moving to the crater, he stops in the middle of it, he puts his feet on the ground, beginning his transformation.

The drone carapace crack open in the spine, showing a pulsating bright purple flesh that immediate begin to rise, expanding like a balloon, it expanded more and more until covering the entire crater, with a pulsating bright purple dome and then stop with the height of a small house. in the inside showing an enormous dark object was taking shape, as the surface solidified itself.

As the hatchery was being build, Ruby ask Yang to bring their weapons, which she did.

The girls starting to patrol the zone around the hatchery, with just a little encounter with a couple of beowolf wandering through the zone, that were easily dispatch.

An hour later, they start hearing cracks, from the hatchery, when it exploded showering a 20-foot radius (6m) with a purplish slime/mist, the girls were far enough, that the slime/mist didn't touch them, but that didn't matter for them, their mouths were hanging open at the site of the hatchery.

The hatchery was shape like a pyramid, but not build of sandstone brick, it was build of a black-purple flesh, a ribbed-tube like structure ran down at each of the four edges, that ended in a circular like mouth, that can easily accommodated a beowolf, with 5 bony spires each in the sides reaching skywards in the center. Finally, at the center sat a circular maw, ringed with mandibles that look like smaller versions of the giant spires.

From the hatchery, a greyish-black slime started coming out of it, coating the ground and spreading at a rapid pace, covering a 50 foot radius (15m) around the hatchery, when the girls touch the slime substance, they were surprise that besides feeling slime, it felt liquid, but in the ground solidified and when they started walking to the hatchery, it felt like the flor was pushing them forward every time they take a step.

"Ok, it's official, we have the coolest minions" said Ruby, with the girls nodding in agreement, with Yang wearing a devilish grin.

Suddenly they feel a new presence enter their minds and that was coming out if the hatchery, they see a little creature bump at the feet of Blake.

A worm like creature, as long as a forearm, with hundreds of caterpillars like legs, with a long tail, with a big head and insect like mandible and little yellow eyes.

The girls approach the creature, a larva assuming they were right, Ruby bend over and started petting it. "You know for being part of the Zerg swarm, you're really cute" said Ruby.

The girls started to feel more presence entering their minds, seeing that more larvae coming out of the hatchery, after the fifth larva, they stopped coming out.

The 5 larvae approach to their queens, their eyes lock on their queens, waiting for orders.

"Alright, your orders are to evolve as drones and start collecting resources from we were cutting trees" commanded Weiss.

"But, until your siblings had clean that zone, one of you stays on stand by and wait for further instructions" adds Ruby.

Immediate, the larvae started to curl themselves in a ball, the Zerg slime underneath quickly rose up, wrapping it in an egg-shape cocoon, that quickly shifter color to a dark green, with spiny struts to keep it level. The cocoon begins to rise in height until it reaches to the sizes of Yang.

The girls had to wait a few minutes, until the cocoons started crack up, most of them broke when pincers punch through the shell, the drones shake the slime and cocoon shells, 4 of the drones immediate go to where the logs and fallen trees were, with the last one waiting near the hatchery until he receives new orders.

The girls started helping the drones clean the area and take the wood to the hatchery, where is processed into biomass, as they were walking, Ruby grew curious of the slime ground and decide to ask about it.

"Hey, I been meaning to ask, what is this slime thing on the floor" ask Ruby, both physically and psionically, for the girls to hear.

"_That, my queens, is creep, the most basic Zerg organism, it's purpose is to give nutrients to all zerg structures, all building but the hatchery must be build on top of it, it also recognize when the Swarm is in danger, slowing down the attacker while boosting the speed of all zerg on it"_

Ruby nodded in understanding, that explains why they were walking more faster than usual before.

At least, half an hour, they notice that the zone was clean enough.

"Drone, mutated into a spawning pool in this area" ordered Weiss.

The drone clicks his mandibles in understanding, going to the area and laying down on it, opening his back like the drone that created the hatchery, but this one was a lot shorter, about 17 feet tall.

As the spawning pool started forming the girls separated in 2 groups, Blake and Yang helping the drones with the collection of material and Ruby and Weiss watching if a Grimm, or someone else come nearby.

The didn't have to wait long before, they hear cracking from the spawning pool, when it explodes, just like the hatchery.

The spawning pool was a huge pool of bright green liquid, that reaches to the belly bottom, the rim ringed with sharp upward spines, just like the hatchery the creep started to come out covering at least a 15 or 16 foot radius (4.5m or 4.8m), as well coating the ground that hasn't been touch by the creep, Yang decided to touch the water and it was surprisingly warm.

Blake turn to the most closes drone. "You there, how much biomass do we have?"

"_We have for 7 or 8 zerglings, my queen, but after that we need an overlord to created more"_ said the drone.

"An overlord? But I though that we are your queens" said Weiss, confuse, a sentiment shared by the girls.

"_You're, my queens, but all of you can only hold so many zerg minds in you, you are just 4 organisms, after all. Overlord serve to strength the hive mind for the creation of more zerg, without them any Zerg that you created will become feral, killing anyone around them until he dies._

"Ok, that's good to know, I want one of the larvae to evolve into an overlord, I prefer not to put things at risk, and I want at least 3 larvae to evolve into a zerglings" ordered Ruby.

The larvae, immediate obey their queens, with one cocooned itself and 3 larvae slithering to the spawning pool and cocooning itself in the pool.

"_My queens, your help with gathering biomass has been very helpful, however you had to eat something, it appears that all of you are suffering from a little of malnutrition. The mutagen from the 'heir' has keep you going, but all of you must consume something soon"_

"Don't worry about us, we are fine, until the overlord and those zerglings hatch, we aren't going to leave this place unprotected and when they hatch, we are going with a few of them to hunt something edible" said Yang.

Before the drone could say something, they hear the cracking of the cocoons, the larvae were hatching.

The first to hatch was the zergling that have the sizes of a grand Dane, but it's legs were underneath it, with 2 dinosaur-like legs that look stronger that they appear to be, the body was cover in chitin, with some kind of leather covering the parts that couldn't be armor, the tail was cover in spikes with the spike-like needle on the tip, 2 insect-like wings grow in its back, standing upright then vertically, a pair of insectoid limbs with scythe-like claws in the back near the wings and their were arched to the head, with sported a short muzzle full of razor sharp teeth and a combination of its mandible and a pair of horns, with 2 slit yellowish eyes.

The overlord was so big that a ursa major can easily fit inside of him, an enormous body shape like a abdomen of a spider, with 2 sacks full of some kind of air growing inside of its body, a pair of pincers like the ones of the drones flanked their head, which was armed with a pair of short stubby mandibles, and as soon it hatch, the overlord started to climb through the air and position itself at 50 feet in the air.

The girls could only stare in awe, to the overlord, but they were soon distracted as the 3 zerglings started to run to their queens and stopping in front of them and hunkered down in submission, like they are kneeling to them.

"Ok, now that we can created some soldiers, we can go into that hunt" said Ruby, earning a growl from Yang, who scratch her face in embarrassed.

The girls grin, trying not to giggle and the zerglings tilting their head in confusion, not understanding the situation.

"Drone, it's their anything useful that we have to created build meanwhile we are out?" ask Weiss.

"_An evolution chamber could be useful, my queen, it would help the swarm evolve more easily to any situation and it would also spawn a unique zerg that is responsible for evolving the swarm"_

"evolution, very interesting… order a larva to mutate into an evolution chamber and the rest of the larvae to mutated into zerglings" ordered Weiss, as the girls and zerglings started walking to the forest

Location: zerg forest, 0.6 miles from the hive cluster.

The girls with the 3 zerglings on tow, keep scanning for any animals they find in the vicinity of their territory, but nothing so far, half an hour later they find exactly what they were looking for, a little herd of deer's near a river.

The Zerglings spotted them as well, but didn't attack them straight on, they started walking around them in silent, the girls following them, encircle them, the Zerglings started to prepare to pounce on them and the girls took out their weapons and attack.

The zerglings give out a screech as they jump on them, the deer's hear them, but couldn't do anything on time, as the zerglings started to kill them, with one trapping one by the neck and bringing to the ground, with the strength of the mandibles easily breaking its neck and after a second chopping its neck off and severing the head from the body, staining the ground on its blood, with the other zerglings killing them with similar results, the girls either stab them on the head or break its neck (that was Yang), one of them almost escapes, but Ruby uses her semblance to reach him and cutting its head clean off.

The girls were impressed by how the zergling acted, with how they hunt they can easily been use as ambush teams or to assault a position with minimal defenses and overrun them with ease.

The girls started to cut the deer extremities to make it easier to eat later, they know that they should feel a little of disgust by this, but their hunger is getting the best of them after not being eating properly for a couple of months, with the hunts not being good because of the Grimm.

'Fucked, I'm hungry, I'm going to eat it now' was the thought of the girls.

The girls took one of the parts of the deer and started to eat it raw, not noticing that their jaws got a little wider, than the average human, as well with their teeth being sharper. With their teeth easily penetrating the fur and skin and taking a big chunk of raw meat, with their jaws, some parts of their clothes and the ground being stain with the blood of the deer's.

By the time they finish their "meals", they were in shock of what they have done, specially Weiss being someone that have to learn modals from the high-class people back in Atlas. Seeing what they have done, as well seeing that their teeth were sharper, they didn't know how to react to this, will they be sick, because of the raw meat? But they couldn't get one thought out of their heads. 'is this even worth it, turning into monsters for this?'

Ruby, seeing the faces of their friends decided to interrupt their path of thoughts.

"Okay, enough!" scream Ruby, starling her friends, but earning their attention. "We all know what we were getting into, we all see what the 'heir' shows us through our minds, this is the only way that to complete our dreams of rebuilding this world OUR way and the way that most likely won't get us kill so easily, we sacrifice our humanity for this, so let's move forward through this"

The girls could only look at Ruby with wide eyes, they shake those thoughts out if their heads, Ruby was right, they choose to do this and there wasn't a turning back know, so they look at Ruby with determination and nodded to her.

They get up and take the deer to the hive, to collect their biomass, with the zerglings helping Ruby and Weiss with their deer.

Location: Zerg hive cluster, Sanus.

As the girls were returning, they see the titanic tumor of flesh that show the construction of a zerg structure, most be the evolution chamber that Weiss was talking about, as well seeing 4 zerglings near the spawning pool, most likely cleaning themselves for being recently hatch. Ruby and Blake see the other zerglings seeing their pack with a little bit of longing. The duo only shook their heads, with a little grin on them.

'Even do we know that they are hunters, that can kill easily anyone. They act like they were dogs' thought Ruby.

"Ok, you 3 go to your siblings, we don't' need you watching our backs for now" said Ruby, immediate the zerglings run to their pack and started, what the girls think, playing with themselves, chasing one another or barking/screeching at each other.

The girls just shook their heads, then they take the remains of the deer's to the hatchery for it to be processed.

A few minutes later they hear a cracking sound, signaling that the zerg structure is about to bust from its cocoon, the girls stop what they were doing and move to a safe distance, as the evolution chamber cocoon explode, forming the structure.

The structure itself was roughly the same sizes, if not a little by smaller, then the hatchery, the evolution chamber was roughly shape like a croissant (**and don't tell me it isn't true, it almost look like a croissant**) and was divide, and what appears to be 2 section of the structure, a enormous spherical mass of flesh, with spikes at random intervals, with rough cylinder supports by a rib like structure.

The girls walk to the Evolution Chamber slowly, reaching it with their minds, besides sensing the structure itself, the can feel the presence of a unique creature inside of it.

'_Come to us, you queens required your presence'_

Immediate a valve-like door open in the side of the Chamber, and one of the most strange looking creatures, slithered out. With a height of 15 or 16 foot, with a humanoid-like torso, with a deformed and enormous bulbous lump on its back, with dozens of semi-transparent light green orbs on its sides, giving it like hunchback appearance, 4 small green eyes, with a enormous horizontally aligned mouth, filled with razor sharp teeth, that run through its mouth to its chest, 4 bony arms with 3 finders each, fist together, like it was praying, while 4 thin limbs coming out of its lower body, with each limb ending in a scythe like claw.

The girls stayed with neutral faces, Weiss was the first to speak. "Who are you?"

"**I don't have a name. I'm made from the essence of Abathur, the evolution master. My predecessor served to the Overmind, then the Queen of Blades. Now I serve to all of you" **The creature speaks with a somewhat masculine, and low-pitched voice, with a monotone voice, as well moving its hands to make its point.

"Then it looks like you serve to us now" said Ruby. "Now calling you 'Abathur successor' is weird and long tittle, how about we just call you Abathur as well"

"**It is acceptable, my queen"** the newly name Abathur started to slither more close to them **"Fascinating, your genetic sequences are very similar to the terran's, but more efficiently in areas of speed and hearing, as well newly changes made by the 'successor', but not significantly enough, most areas need rework to be useful, I need to take a sample for further examination"** Abathur hands started to stretch to Ruby… only to find them grabbed by yang, who is looking at him with rage and psionically glowing eyes.

"Don't. Touch. My. Sister" said Yang, through greeted teeth, almost crushing the arm of Abathur, a couple of seconds later, she lets go of the arm and Abathur back outs.

Abathur quickly shrank back, from the enraged queen, with its hand in the air and head bowed in submissively position, waiting a little more then a minute, he speaks again. **"My only purpose is to evolve the swarm, collect essences, to spin its strands and sequences, to view is possibilities of evolution in Evolution Pit and to created new units for the swarm, as well to evolve you, my queens"**

The girls could only look at Abathur quizzically. "What do you mean by' evolving us'? and what is essence?" ask Blake.

"**The greatest strength of the swarm is to evolve, to gather the essence or DNA of a creature and incorporated to the zerg swarm, to adapt to any environmental obstacles and weaponry of any opponent"**

The girls couldn't believe what they were hearing, the swarm can become more deadly that they could ever imagine?! this excellent!

Abathur waited until his queens digested the new information. **"New queens bodies faces the same limitations of a terran body, can recreate body a new, to become more stronger for new abilities that you had"**

This shock and interested the girls, they knew what he was talking about, but to be sure. "So you mean that we can turn in-"

Before Blake can continue, she was cut off by howling, that the girls were very familiar with.

The drone tries to warn her queens telepathically, but he was cut off. _"My queen, we are un-"_

"under attack, we know, I want you and all the drones to retreat to the hatchery, **IMMEDIATELY**" Said Ruby.

"_Understood, my queens"_ replied the drone, Abathur slithered into the Evolution Chamber, while the girls dashed to the edge of the clearing with the 7 zerglings in tow.

* * *

Author notes:

(Author peaks over the window and doesn't see anyone, just a lot of bodies in the street. " I'm glad they at least stop for a moment")

Well another chapter its out of the bag. It was a nightmare trying to write the fucking descriptions of the zerg units and the structures, I had to use another stories that had the descriptions that i need and the wiki, because, let just say that I'm 50/50 with describing something well.

And as you can see, I change the pattern of how Abathur talks (a bullet passes over the head of the author, "I say fuck off, just give it a chance¡", take cover behind a wall), as I was saying, I know for a fact that, NOT everyone is going to be happy with how I write Abathur (bullet passes over him again, he just flips him off) and i don't care, i don't know how to write him, so i write him my way.

Now as always review, favorite and follow this story and as always had a nice day and a good next week, meanwhile a had to deal with some stuff

(Author grabs a 50. Cal "Barret" and returns fire. "for Christ sake! Is just a story, so deal with it!" bullets pass between the buildings)

See you around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third chapter!**

**Well, I'm actually surprise that they weren't not even one review saying something about how Abathur speaks, well except for one but I already talk about it through PM, so everything is cool.**

**And I must say, that I'm happy that so many people like my story!, over 40 people following this story, with 22 favorites as well! I'm so happy!**

**And thank you for al the support and good reviews and I going to comment on 2 of them.**

**1) 1°guest (March 17): No, that is never going to happen, so don't bet on it.**

**2) White1498: looks like I have a fan from WH40K here, YES! FOR THE EMPEROR, BROTHER!**

**Know, that's out of the way, let's go to the chapter!**

**StarCraft is own by Blizzard Entertainment and RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP, my friend)**

Chapter 3: Grimm attack and adaptation.

To the girls they were already spectating an attack to the hive cluster by the Grimm, but not this sooner, the girls started running to the edge of zerg territory with their zerglings on tow. They arrive to see at least a dozen beowolfs, with an alpha beowolf and a few creeps.

Know, normally for the girls to see this many Grimms near them, they will be scare shitless, even the thought of surviving was very little… but, this is anything _BUT _normal. They aren't faunus anymore. They are something much powerful. The Grimm were sniffing the air near them as well the essence of the people in front of them, but, to their confusion, they weren't smelling just their supposed prey, but something completely different, abnormal to them and to this "humans", but not sensing any fear from this "humans", as well as seeing those strange creatures by the sides of this "humans".

But didn't paid any attention to that, just seeing a easy prey for them, the Grimm immediate charge at them.

The girls, seeing that the were attacking them, send one command to the zerglings.

_KILL._

The zerglings immediate go into frenzy and rush to the Grimm, leaving one of them behind, with the girls analyzing them to see how the fared against the Grimm.

One of the zerglings stop in front of a Creep and growling at it, which the Creep growl at the interference in front, seeing not retreating, the creep rush forward, with it mouth wide open to bite him and killing him quickly, but the zergling was faster and dodge the bite and easily jumping on top of him and biting the Creep on the superior part of his neck, the Creep start frantically moving, trying to get the zergling to fall, but with the zergling mandibles clenching more to it's neck, made the Creep loose balance and falls to the ground, making the zergling clench more in the neck and with one swoop the zergling the spine section of the neck, making the floor stain in black blood, the creep could only drown on it's own blood, with the zergling on top of his slowly disintegrating body, giving s screech of triumph and going with his siblings.

A few minutes later, the battle isn't looking good for the Grimm, even having the numeral and size advantage, the Grimm haven't fight anything like the zerglings before, with their speed and maneuverability it's almost impossible to hit a killing blow. The zergling were literally dancing with the Grimm and when the zergling have the opportunity to attack, it's when they find a weakness on their target, they transmitted through the hive mind to the pack this weakness, so for them to explode it to their advantage.

15 minutes had pass and what's left of the Grimms are at least 2 Creeps and 3 beowolfs, but the zerglings didn't come out unscathed, all of them have different types of injuries in their bodies, not life treating, but could turn to that if they keep fighting.

The girl's thoughts were interrupted by a screech of pain, they turn around to see, that the alpha beowolf somehow flank them and started attacking their drones, injuring one, if the beowolf could he would be grinning like a cat.

The would have none of it.

The girls started running in fury and rage, going more faster then before. Ruby took out her scythe and turn to the right, as Blake and Weiss stayed a few feet behind, with Yang running pass them, with a face full of Rage, slamming into the alpha beowolf with a shoulder check , knocking the beowolf a few feet behind, easily fragmenting the bone armor and fracturing a few ribs.

Ruby sees this opportunity, with her scythe ready, she charges at the alpha, with the creep, her semblance and new strength, make contact with the feet of the alpha and easily penetrates the bone armor, flesh, tendons and bones of the Grimm, with a single strike cutting clean off the feet of the alpha.

Blake and Weiss see this and take out their swords as well, running and jumping and with their new strength cutting off its forearms clean off. After that, Yang approach and started punching all its body, easily breaking the bone armor and it's bones, she was aiming at its mid-section and legs, so it can't crawl away, with one uppercut directed to the face, breaking the jaw of the beowolf and sending it flying a feet away from then.

The girls started approaching at the twisted, bleeding and barely alive beowolf heavy breathing. Yang approach near the face and see that the beowolf trying to growl at her but couldn't do it. The beowolf could only see the death and cold eyes of this thing in front of him.

"So, you think, you could attack our swarm, our new home, without facing any repercussions" said Yang, activating her psionic powers, with the girls that approach doing the same thing.

The beowolf stop growling and could only tremble in fear, in the presence of this thing.

Yang only raise her hand and was a little surprise to see the beowolf started floating, but started grinning evilly and with the twist of the other hand, severe the head of the beowolf and letting them drop to the floor.

The other girls turn around and were surprised to see that the remaining Grimm started retreating in fear of this new thread, the girls could only grin at each other in victory, with the zerglings started screeching in triumph.

Yang after that immediate turn to the injured drone and he was in pretty bad shape, with one of its pincers barely held by flesh and a few tendons, it's left wing heavily injured with deep gashes and he was bleeding fast.

"Hey, are you okay? can you hear me?" ask Yang, worried.

"I'm ok, my queen" said the drone, with a weak and pained voice. "we Zerg have suffer worse injuries then this, in time we heal ourselves, but the process will be faster if we eat biomass"

"More biomass" said Yang, looking around and spotting one of the feet of the alpha that hasn't disintegrated completely "I think I know what could work"

Yang gets up, goes to the feet, takes it and brings it to the drone. Then she puts it in front of him, the drone takes the hint and approaches the feet and starts rating it, the girls could only see with looks of angsts, wondering if this is a good idea.

Their answer was immediate respond, as the drone started screeching in pain, with is functional pincer in its head, because of the pain, after a few seconds, the eyes of the drone turn red and the screeching stop, the drone turn around and glare at them, it charge at them , with the intend of attacking them, Ruby reacted first and with it's scythe in hand, she dash at the drone and cut it in half.

"Wha-what the hell just happened!?" ask Ruby, complete dumbfounded.

"Why the hell should I know, nobody knows what could happen if you eat Grimm flesh!" said Yang, dumbfounded as well.

Weiss started approaching to the diseased drone, to see if there are any physical change on the body that she could detect, except for the red eyes in the drone, she couldn't find anything, so she stands up and addresses the girls.

"Alright, before you two start bickering about this, ask one of the drones what kind of defensive structure we have or zergs to defend the hive, before the Grimm or other enemy attack us" said Weiss, making the sister stop bickering and nod to her. "Blake, if you could help me with this"

Blake nodded and crouch to take one of the halves, with Weiss taking the other, both started walking to the evolution chamber. As they enter, they see Abathur manipulating what appears to be a visual manifestation of the DNA of one creature and with his hands moving in the DNA removing and including parts to it. The moment that his queens enter, the DNA manifestation disappear, and he turn around to them.

"You know why we are here, right?" ask Blake.

Abathur nodded in acknowledge, or what they think is a nod.

"Then, we want to know what exactly happen to the drone and if you can prevent it if it happens in the future" said/ordered Weiss.

"**Acknowledge, my queen, when all breakthroughs are complete, I will send word to you all for inspection and evolution"** said Abathur. Taking the pieces of the drone.

"speaking about evolution, I had a question about it" said Weiss.

Abathur laid the corpse piece a few feet away and return to his queens.

"You said that you can reconstruct our bodies, saying that they were or are flawed, what do you mean by that?" ask Weiss.

"**All terran bodies had the same flaws, no armor in their skin, no regeneration abilities, no self-sustained weapons, both in range and melee fights, always using the flawed of guns that need to be reloaded, melee weaponry that need to be repaired for days, before returning to combat, with Zerg swarm evolution process those flaws would be completely removed"** said Abathur.

"So, it is possible for you to turn us in something like the queen of Blades" said Weiss, as a matter of fact.

"**Correct" **said Abathur.

"Very interesting, keep with your orders Abathur, we want those results as soon as possible" said Weiss.

Abathur just nodded and go back to the drone corpses, with Weiss and Blake exiting the structure after a few minutes they find that new structures are being constructed and new cocoons in the hive, but a few of the structures are very small compared to other structures, with a length of 2 or 3 cars, the girls approach the sister to talk about all this.

"Oh, you came back, anything new about what happen to the drone?" ask Yang.

"No, but Abathur would contact us when he has finish with the analysis of the drone, but he did tell us something interesting, but first what are the new structures" said Weiss.

"The bigger ones are for 2 new Zerg, the Roach and the Hydralisk, which are both long range fighters, but can attack in close-quarters, the Roach can spit acid to ground enemies and can burrow in any type of ground and the Hydralisk can shoot both ground and air enemies with spines that come out of their mouth" said Ruby.

"And the smaller ones?" ask Blake.

"Those are defensive structures are spine crawlers, with to put it simple are elastic spines that attack anyone that is close to their perimeter" said Ruby.

"Now this is going to be easier to protect the Hive" said Weiss.

"So, what did Abathur tell you?" ask Yang.

Weiss and Blake explain them that the could turn into something like the queen of blades, to which they were shock, to say the least.

"But we all know the problem is that even with all the biomass that we gather, there is now way that could work on all of us, until we found a steady supply of biomass that isn't both alive and dead trees" said Yang

"And what about the dust mine? We know that our cache of Dust is almost empty from al this" said Blake.

"We don't know if its even abandoned at this point, I don't know if the town reopened the mine, or the White Fang took over the mine and even if we try to take the mine if the Fang has it, we only had lest then 8 Zerglings and US v/s what could be thousand upon thousands of their soldiers and YOU should know better then anyone Blake" said Yang, saying the end as a matter of fact, with Blake only stiffening and looking down to the ground.

It was a few minutes of thinking what to do and to get Blake back to reality from the painful memories that still hunt her.

"Ok, for know we only send patrols of 2 Zerglings to both the town and the mine and I had a plan to use some of the zerglings to be use as an early warning, if someone or something come nearby the hive and breed more zerg for this" said Ruby, with Weiss and Yang nodding, but Blake was still frozen.

"Blake?" Ask Yang, worried.

"I'm okay" said Blake, not reassuring Yang.

"Blake, look at me" said Yang, Blake slowly lifted her face to meet Yang's eyes.

"You know that I didn't meant anything bad from what I said, it's just that you are the only person that knows this group better than anyone" said Yang.

"I know it's just that, every time someone talks or I think about that, I can only remember the horrible things that I made with the Fang, all the live I destroy and kill, because of the bastards that lied to me about the dead of my parents" said Blake, in a tone that a person at her age shouldn't have.

Yang come and hugs Blake "We all know that you regret everything that you made in the Fang, but remember we are doing of this to reform or try to reform the world into a good place" said Yang.

Blake stays still, until she nods her head "Yeah, you are right"

As the were ending their conversation, they hear the sound of cracking and an explosion.

The spine crawlers burst open, each with a 22-foot-long tendril that were thick as a tree trunk, with a razor-sharp barb, that remind them to the sting of a deathstalker, and at the bottom was a circular ring full of spikes, each of the tendrils teaching in anticipation for anyone to come near them.

As the girls were admiring the spine crawler, Abathur started to speak _**"Analysis and breakthrough complete, my queen, come to inspected at the evolution chamber"**_

The girls immediate go inside the chamber, were they see Abathur waiting for them.

"So, what happen?" ask Blake.

"**M****ost likely caused founded, Grimm flesh is like a virus, at the same level of infestation of queens, kills mental functions of the subject, or in Zerg case, kill mental functions and disconnects the Zerg from hive mind, making it feral. Solution: adapt, can remade Zerg digestive system, strength gastric enzymes, can cocoon all zerg organism to introduce and apply new genetic strain, can apply to queens, if wished, current digestive system inadequate to eat uncooked flesh"** said Abathur.

"That's great, apply it to all the Zerg immediate" said Weiss, which earn a nod from Abathur.

"Now we had task to ask you, if it is possible to do" said Ruby.

"**Named the required task"**

"is it possible for us to be if can add something to us?" ask Yang.

Abathur just nodded. "then is it possible if we can show it to you what we want to add?" ask Yang.

"**through hive mind, it is possible"** said Abathur.

"Then will show it to you" said Ruby, with her and Yang going to the hive mind.

Abathur immediate received the images, with a robot-like human, shooting bullets through the mouth as close-quarters fire arm, and some kind of foldable armor in the arms of a person, that enhance it the normal strength of the human.

"**interesting… very interesting"** said Abathur. **"Cannot replicated this kind of items"**

The girls were visually disappointed.

"**But replication is not necessary, can improve design, eliminate flaws"**

"You mean the reload system and the maintenance of the weapon" said Blake, as a matter of fact, to which Abathur just nodded.

"Then is it possible to implement now?" ask Weiss.

Abathur didn't said anything for a few minutes. **"There is enough biomass to improve 2 queens, before the drones need to collect more, for new Zerg organisms"**

The girls stay in silent, thinking if they do it know or wait for more biomass, each nodded. With Yang and Ruby going forward.

"We want those improvements first, keep in priority the improvement we mention, I want to be able to shoot like the robot and Yang wants the close-quarter design in her arms and the digestive system, anything else is secondary" said Ruby, Abathur nodding in acknowledge.

Abathur moves to one of side of the chamber and touch 2 cocoons, with the size of a human or higher. The cocoon open, like it was someone yawing, Abathur step aside, gesturing to his queens to enter to the cocoon.

"**Evolution requires for Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, to enter in the cocoon, digestive system will be improved first, then would add new offensive abilities"**

Ruby turn around to Weiss and Blake. "You 2 protect and help the Hive, we need more biomass to protect our home" said/ordered Ruby to them, which they nodded.

Ruby and Yang look at each other and nodded, they started walking to the cocoons and enter inside of them. As the cocoon sealed itself, tendrils started to appear through the side of it, wrapping into the body of the girls, injecting Zerg essence to their bodies, as well they started filling water forming underneath them, they just close their eyes, keeping themselves calm from what's about to occur.

Weiss and Blake could only wish them luck, as the see them slipped into unconsciousness.

After a few minutes the girl walk out of the chamber deciding to leave Abathur do he's job and when they reach the hive, they hear the sound of a structure completing.

The Hydralisk den, looks a little bit like the hatchery, with a central maw slumping over and lying on the ground, with 5 main tendril like-spine on the sides forming a semi-circle and with multiple smaller spines in the center.

The Roach warren, with is a circular chitin dome position on an elevated platform, with several pairs or large-inward bones spikes, one on top of another, with an organic stairway, with inward-curve tusk leading to the entrance.

The girls smile, seeing that they going to have new Zerg roaming around the Hive, but before that they need more biomass, so they went to help the drones, Weiss in the meantime ordered 5 Zerglings to burrow at 500m (1640 feet, aprox) of the creep distance.

Location: Accrington town.

Date: 7th of May, 2547.

**(for those confused, they are arrving when the fight with the grimm was over)**

In this town, everything was going like it usually is, with the people staying in their home, or outside, kid playing in the streets, vendors selling their stuff coming from Vale or other towns and the farmers planting and making sure that their farms are well farmed and protected.

At the noon, everyone on the town started hearing the engines of a Bullhead, they see it coming from the north, the bullhead was painted with the typical gray color of that vehicle, but it come painted with a shark like design in the front, when it landed, the closest villagers see a symbol, which was design after the old White Fang, but with cell bars on top of it and the wolf design was added a horn like-devil design.

Every villager knows that symbol, the Faunus Detention and Contention Group, or FDCG _**(if someone has a better name for a mercenary and slavery group just for faunus, pleas send it to me, because I'm not comfortable with this one, says the author)**_, the Bullhead door open letting down a group of 8 people, 7 humans and one faunus, if the deer ears didn't give it away, with the humans all armed with pistols, a few rifles, a few shotguns, one with a sword, one with a crossbow. The deer faunus just have normal clothes, but the only different thing is that the faunus has a metallic collar in its neck, with a red light on it _**(is the fallout 4, slave collar, from Nuka world DLC, or any other fallout)**_.

"Come on, the mayor is waiting for us in his house, I want to end this before the end of the week" said the leader of the group, with a raspy voice.

The other just nodded, and started walking, but the faunus didn't until the one behind it, pushed hard to move, the faunus could only sent a dead glare, but didn't do anything and obey it.

After a few minutes od walking the arrive to the mayors house, they knock at the door, to which was opened by a man in its 50's, with a black/grays mustache, with black hair and gray tips, with complete dark purple suit, with a black and purple tie with a spiral design.

"You have arrived, please come in" said the mayor, as the group enter the house, with the mayor having a weary look at the faunus.

Most of the group sited in the sofas and chair that were in the living room, with one of them and the faunus didn't sit.

"My name is mayor Nicolas and I lead this town, and you are…" said Nicolas.

"I'm Marcus, and this is my team" that's all that Marcus said.

"So, you think that you have found faunus in freedom" said Marcus.

"Yes we think so, it's been a couple of years since they arrive near the town, but at the time we didn't know that they were faunus until of hunters, that hunt food, was near the cabin were they live and he saw another person with cat ears in its head" said Nicolas.

"And how long since you discover this?" ask Marcus.

"About 6 months ago, a month later we send you the message about it, but we knew that it would take a while for you to arrive with all the faunus that were liberated by Qrow Branwen, back in Atlas" inform the Mayor.

"And what about the paid?" ask Marcus.

"I don't think that would be necessary" said Nicolas, letting his hand up to stop any fights. "Now, hear me out, I don't think that would be necessary, because, if what my hunter said it's true, it's that 2 of the faunus are the fugitive sisters, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long"

Marcus could only open his eyes in shock about this. "Are you certain? Then how any of you didn't recognize them"

"The news of those faunus didn't arrive here until 7 months ago, because we are the farthest village in the kingdom of Vale, news of any kind don't' arrive as fast as other and the description of the faunus parts match on their description, both gold blonde and black with red tips hair, red and silver eyes, retractable claws and wolf ears. The key characteristics is spot on" said the Mayor, with a little bit glee in his voice.

Marcus was in silence, thinking about this situation.

"If I may able to ask, was is… it doing here?" ask Nicolas.

Before anyone could respond the faunus answer. "I'm not it, I'm a her"

The faunus only receive a hard slap to the face, that make her fall to the ground, with a red and bruised cheek, the man standing on top of her glaring at her, with anger in his eyes, then he crouches and pulls her hair, making her scream

"You aren't a her anymore, you're only property, a slave and nothing more, you're only obedient to your masters and nothing else, do you understand?" said the man, letting her hair go and dropping her on the ground.

"Yes, sir" said the faunus with her voice full of sarcasm and rage.

"Looks like, someone needs to be retrained in her pen" said the man. "and to answer your question, mayor Nicolas, we bring it here, so it can gain the trust of the faunus and then use a strong form of anesthesia, so we can bring them without problem, we are only here if the faunus start attacking us" the Mayor Humm in understanding.

"So, you think that they are them?" ask Marcus.

"Yes, we are pretty sure" said Nicolas.

"But if they aren't them? Do you have the enough Lien to pay us" said Marcus.

The Mayor sigh in a little of frustration, but answer anyway "If they aren't the sisters, we have the enough Lien to pay, so you shouldn't have any problems" said the Mayor.

Marcus could only keep looking at him, making Nicolas a little nervous, but turn to relief, when he saw Marcus with a little smile on his face and stretching his hand. "Alright, we get the job done" Nicolas shake his hand with a smile on his face.

Nicolas let them stay at a little inn that is on the town center, until the finish their mission, each one of the men take his own room, except the faunus as he was take it by one of the men to his room, where for a few hours in the night in that room could only be hear were the screams of pain and skin-slapping of the faunus and sadistic laugh of the human inside of the room _**(I believe it isn't necessary to explain the situation there, is it?) **_

By the next morning, the men were having breakfast at the first floor of the inn, with the faunus, with almost none bruises _**(yes the faunus have aura, but most of them are broken before they find their semblance or have any though of freedom or rebelion, this faunus is one of the few exceptions, and how the hell to you think the faunus survive at Atlas)**_ only eating the remains of the food and a little bit fruit that they bring with.

By midday, the group was at the entrance of the forest, one of the men push the faunus forward. "Alright, start sniffing the faunus essence, or you didn't have enough punishment yesterday?" said the man, with a sadistic smile, that send shiver to the faunus.

As the group move forward, they were completely unaware that they just condemned the town and themselves, to something much worse than the Grimm.

**Author notes:**

Well, I hope that you like the new chapter, sorry if it is a little bit more shorter than the usual chapters and if there's anything bad or not well written, it's because I had 2 weeks full of test and quizzes that make me have little to no time to write my ideas for this chapter, so sorry if some parts of the chapter look out of place, to say the least.

Well as you can see Ruby and Yang are the first to enter to phase one of transformation or evolution in to a full flesh zerg, but hold your horses, their complete transformation, of our 4 girls won't be shown until much later on the story, but before the beginning of volume 1, so, please, be patience, ok.

For the time being I'm going to pause this story, but I'M NOT ABANDONING IT, it's because I want to actualize my other story, that I haven't touch for over a month and that's how is going to be my schedule with my stories, first my first story (with the long title) and then this one and I'm not promising anything but expect new chapter every 2 weeks or a month, I'm NOT making ANY promises

Well as always, review, favorite and follow this story if you like what are you seeing, so have a good week, because I don't know how is going to be mine (chuckle a little).

See you around.


	4. Chapter 4

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER 4!**

**Well this chapter is bit longer then the others and maybe not that well written (because of other stuff that's happening in my student life and with all the test that they have), btw there is a warning in a scene I write for those that arrive there, you been warned.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated.**

**And HOLY CRAP, we are about to reach 60 followers! And 35 favorites! You don't know how much it means this to me, I can only said thank you for giving this story AND this author a chance, it means a lot to me.**

**Now that's out of the way, let's go to the chapter!**

**StarCraft is own by Blizzard entertainment and RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (Rest In Peace, my friend)**

* * *

Chapter 4: this is why you don't mess with the swarm.

The forest was calm, with the exception of the wildlife that is running around and the wind blowing the leaf's from the trees, but to this people, they aren't here for the scenery, they have a job to do and if what the mayor said it's true, then they are going to have a lot of lien to waste in the next couple of months.

Marcus and his group were approaching the cabin that the mayor informed them that the faunus were leaving, they have been as stealthy as possible, but when dealing with faunus, it turns much complicated, but they are the best team for the job, so they are going to do it.

The group stop about 40 meters from the cabin, they were watching the cabin for any kind of movement, so far there isn't any of it.

Marcus walk beside his partner that was with the faunus, he stretches his hand and hold her head and turn it to his direction.

"Alright, you know the deal, go there and find if they are there and you try to see if they let you stay for the day, I hope that you know your cover story" it wasn't a question, and she knew that, she nodded with her hear. "Good, then go".

He takes off the collar and he kicks her on the back , which earn a hiss of pain and her falling down to the ground , getting all her body cover in dirt, she gets up and goes to the cabin, she know that she can't escape from 'them', she know she has a tracker, but doesn't know where, so her only option is to obey them or kill herself and she is keeping her last option if she is sell to someone like the Schnee family, as a slave or a miner.

A few minutes late she is a few meters from the door of the cabin, she can see blood near the entrance of the cabin, but it isn't from a human or faunus, it's most likely was their dinner, but she smells that they blood its at least a day old, which earns a raised eyebrow, but shrugged, maybe they haven't eat recently.

As she walks up the small stairs, she knocks at the door, but the door opens, without any resistance, which isn't a good sign, she enter the cabin a sees everything is in order, or as order as it can be in a abandoned cabin, and what left of their dinner being eaten by ants that enter through the wooden floor, besides that there are 4 bedrolls near the walls and already they can be seen, with a little bit of dust covering them.

'_They haven't been touched for a while now, then where are they?'_ thought the faunus.

She gets out of the house and makes a signal to 'them', a few minutes later they arrive, looking frustrated about what they are looking.

"What. Happened" said Marcus, with a neutral voice.

"It wasn't my fault, I just knock at the door and it open and after I enter, the cabin was complete abandoned and if the blood there is any indication is that they haven't comeback to this place in at least a day" Marcus could only massage his temples in frustration.

"Do you, at least, have their essence?"

The faunus return inside the cabin and crouch in one of the bedrolls and started sniffing one of them, she get the essence of them, but there was something else in their essence, like something changed, but she could put a finger on what, she just shrugged and she walks back outside.

"I have their essence" she decided not to tell them about the other essence.

"Then move it, I want this done before the sunlight is gone"

The faunus gets down from the small ladder and starts walking to, but before that Marcus reactivated her collar and if the compass is right, to the south-east of the cabin.

As they were walking through the forest, they started to hear… nothing, the forest was so silent that you can hear a pin drop, not even a growl from a grimm could be hear, which started to feel suspicious to the group, about 10 minutes later, the faunus stop dead on her tracks and turn her head violently to the right, which was follow by the rest of the team.

"Did you hear something?" ask one of 'them'.

"I'm…not sure" said the faunus.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I thought I hear a growl from that direction, but a don't see anything"

One just 'humph' "it's most likely just wildlife, just keep moving" pushing the faunus.

With that she just sighted and keep walking through the forest, a few minutes later the team starts to hear their boots splash, which shouldn't be possible, one of the look down and freak out.

"WHA-AT THE FUC-CK I-SS THAT?!"

The team, after hearing the shout, look down on the floor to see a viscose substance in the ground, like it was rotten flesh on the ground.

"What the hell is this?" ask Marcus, with curiosity.

"I don't know, I never seen something like this"

Everything stops as the hear rustling from the bushes around them, but the look of the faunus, a terrified look, says it all.

"what's going on?" ask Marcus.

"We are been surrounded" said the faunus, terrified.

"By what?" ask one of 'them', in irritation.

"I don't know, their essence is completely different, I've never smell something like them¡" said the faunus, completely terrified right know.

The same one that ask, 'grunts' in frustration and walks to the faunus, graving her throat cutting somewhat her breathing.

"What do you mean by that?! your species should kno-" before he could do anything, something came flying through the air and hit the guy right in the face, his aura, reacted but barely, this knock him down to ground with a sizable bruise in his forehead that knock him out cold.

One of them try to do something, but he was push back by a figure, which throws him to the ground.

Everybody looks at the figure, as another one, both of them woman, appear with strange insect like dogs and 2 humanoid/snake like creatures at their sides appear and they can clearly see a devilish grin and a yellow/orange/red glow starts to emit in the figure's eyes.

"Looks like is time to take out the trash, right sis?" said the figure.

"Yeah" said the other one.

Before the faunus could do something, she felts something hit the back of her head, with the last thing she saw was the figures started to advance to those monsters, then the blackness took over.

10 minutes before, they reach the buried zergling visual.

Location: Hive Cluster.

As of right now, the girls were helping the drones to clean a place for a new structure, a Baneling Nest and what the drones told us was that this transforms the zerglings in a baneling , which is a creature that acts as a suicide bomber, that explodes showering acid around a determinate zone.

As for the defense structures, 4 more spine crawlers have been placed to protect more enclose the area of protection of the Hive and with ground forces, with a little more then 4 dozens of zerglings, with one dozen of them acting as early warning system, with 6 hydralisk and 4 roaches.

The hydralisk has a height, at least, 7 feet (2.14m aprox), with a human-like torso, with a snake-like tail, not legs, with a head hanging on the front of the chest, with a wide mouth and a second set of outside mandibles, with 2 arm-like scythe and a pair of red eyes.

The Roach has a height of 6.5 feet (2m), it has a body and legs of a beetle, with a heavy armored spike like shell, with a reptilian-like face, with 4 eyes, with a set of outside mandibles, with a set of claws that come out of the shell and that were bigger of those that the zergling have.

They would have more Zerg than just these, but resources have to be divided between Ruby and Yang, evolution and created new organism, but is still better than nothing.

"Alright, that should do it, is that big enough?" said Weiss, to a drone next to her.

"_It is, my queen we just have to expand the creep to this area, to be able to keep the baneling nest in working order"_ said the drone.

"Then how do we do that?" ask Weiss.

"_With a queen, they're spawned directly from the hatchery, not from a larva, they act as a support unit, the fire spines, heal units and laid down creep tumors and they act as a second in command to the queen of the swarm or as a leader with a zerg colony"_ said the drone.

"I keep that in mind, thank you" said Weiss, as she walks away.

As she walks through the Hive Cluster, she sees Blake, sitting on the creep, relaxing as if nothing has happened, with her eyes closed.

"Everything alright, Blake?"

Blake open her eyes and looks at Weiss. "Yeah, just nervous" her eyes then turn to the Chamber.

Weiss, crouch down and puts a hand in her shoulder, to reassure her. "Everything will be alright Blake, even though, we never expected something like this to happen, they have a expert in there, so we shouldn't be worried… a lot" said Weiss.

This earn a roll of eyes of Blake, but a tiny smile as well.

Before they could talk, Abathur brings news.

"**Evolution of Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose complete, come to Evolution Chamber to review"**

With that, the girls immediate stand up and started running to the evolution chamber, after entering they could clearly see some movement in the cocoons, Abathur step away from the cocoons to review his job.

After a few minutes, Yang was the first to come out, by literally punching and kicking the eggshell from the cocoon, breaking it easily.

Her body, besides the arms, didn't change much, but you can easily see a very thin almost invisible purple color in the skin, with a few veins barely glowing with a purple/white color. But the arms were a completely different story, her arms obviously had become more bigger, with chitin armor covering both of her arms, with her forearms and hands having multiple rows of spines, that immediate retract themselves after coming out of the cocoon.

Then Ruby come out, by as well punching the eggshell of the cocoon, immediate they noticed that she is more higher then she was before, at least a foot or a little more than that, and just as Yang there was a almost invisible purple color in her skin and veins of the same color as yang, but her head was different, her lower part got wider and her mandible is bigger then before and a little her legs, where in her feet look to be some chitin as well.

They both started seeing their bodies, Yang was the first to speak.

"know this, is going to be very interesting to test out" said Yang with a little chuckle.

Ruby started speaking, but no one was expecting how she talk, wider than a human and most faunus could open it, her cheeks open sideways, stretching outside and expanding, letting them see the row of her tooth's without problem.

"I actually don't feel anything… why my mouth feels weir?" said Ruby.

Weiss took out a mirror from her pocket in her jeans and put it in front of Ruby.

"Why are yoouuu…" that's all Ruby said, because she went wide eyes after seeing what happen to her mouth, she just couldn't believe it.

"Ruby, are you alright?" ask Yang, worried.

Ruby stayed silent for about a minute, before she speaks again, taking deep breaths through that minute. "Yeah… yeah, I'm alright, is just…it took my off guard, nothing else"

They could see that the cheeks didn't open all the way, so most likely that's was just a reflex she had, that open them entirely.

"I should have expected something like that, we chose to do this, we can't back down from this, even if our bodies change" said Ruby.

Before they could do anything, they feel like someone was trying to enter their head, more specifically to Weiss.

"It's one of the zerglings…" said Weiss and a few seconds later, her eyes open wide eye. "They detected a group of people coming here, they are 8 humans and a faunus, they are coming to the hive"

All of them were wide eyes, before Ruby let a grin appear in her face.

"Well then, why wouldn't we prepare a surprise for them" said Ruby, chuckling a little.

After that, the group exit the Chamber and immediate head out with their army behind them, only leaving 2 dozen of zerglings to protect the hive, with each of the girls having a little grin on their face.

After a few minutes, they arrive to the path that the group is heading in, they keep the silence until, the group finally realized the creep under their feet. Ruby give a signal and the zerglings started to go around them, stalking their prey.

The faunus of the group noticed them immediate, after smelling the foreign smell of the zerglings, but the girls immediate noticed the collar in her neck and started burning in silent fury.

"They are fucking slavers" said Blake, whispering, with barely contained fury in her voice.

And when one of the slaver started approaching the faunus, and pulling her forcefully by her shirt, just that, made Ruby snap, that made her mouth open fully and shot a spine out of it, making contact with the mans face and aura, knocking him unconscious to the floor.

One of them try to help his comrade, but Yang push him with her psionic abilities.

With that, Yang and Ruby left their hiding place and reveal them self, with some of the zerg coming out as well, making the group of slaver look at them in horror, as Blake creep behind the faunus to take her away from the coming bloodbath.

"Looks is time to take out the trash, right sis?" said Yang.

"yeah" said Ruby.

Blake arrive and hit the faunus in the head, knocking her unconscious and dragging her away.

Immediate, the zergling started running from all directions, mostly from their back, a few zerglings were killed by the barrage of bullets that the slavers started shooting at them, as well to attack their fallen prey, which awake as soon as they started attacking him, he started to trash to get them out of him, but his aura broke and started to feel the real pain, he started screaming in pain as the zerglings started reaping his flesh with each bite on him, but his screams stop once a zergling buried on of his fangs in his throat, making his fang stain in blood as the corpse falls to the ground, unmoving.

The rest of the slavers, fighting tooth and nail to survive this, with some of them having transformable weaponry, but they were just swords and knife.

The roaches immediate feel pain, as they armored shell was being impacted by fire dust bullets, making crack as the shell couldn't regenerated as fast with his cells being disintegrated by the fire, seeing that he is out match by this weaponry, he retreat, moving in time to dodge an explosive round to his head.

The slaver knew that they were outmatched, their aura was dwindling by those projectiles that the girl and creatures are firing at them and one their best fighters is engaged in CQC with the blonde one.

Yang was fighting, the supposed leader, in close quarters, she immediate notice that this guy knew how to hold his ground, Yang punching him at the ribs,, with a uppercut to the face, knocking him back a bit, the guy try to retaliate, but couldn't as Yang block his punches and those spines didn't help him in the slightest to his aura.

Yang having enough of this, put his strength into one punch and when it made contact, it launches the leader flying, breaking multiple trees, breaking his aura and knocking him out cold.

Yang turn around, just in time to block a sword coming at her, with her hand, she look at the man in front of her, with cold dead eyes that were full of hatred, the man just look at her with rage and gritted teeth, trying to take his sword back.

"What are you?! you're just a FAUNUS?! YOU'RE NOTHING!" shout the man.

With that, yang patience broke, and with her strength break the sword of the man, launching the rest of the sword to the side and stretching her hand, to the man's throat.

"I'm no longer a faunus or a part of mankind, I have my own family now and I'm going to protect them, wherever the cost maybe be, because I'm the queen of the swarm" said Yang, with cold hatred in her voice.

With that, she dropped the man and give a him a roundhouse kick to the face, sending to a tree and knocking out cold as well.

Meanwhile the zerg and Ruby were finishing the rest of the slavers, when she noticed that 2 of them were running as far away as the can, she could only greet her teeth and started running at them.

"No! I won't let you!" said Ruby.

As she was about to catch them, she started to feel electrify in her feet, but didn't care, she wanted these things to pay!

She run past them and when she stop she could only see with surprise to see their bodies being electrify, being roasted alive, as their screams of pain could be hear around the forest, until the fall to the ground, with their burn sky and their clothes tater in pieces.

But that face, turn into one of morbid satisfaction after seeing their demise.

"And this is what you deserve you bastards" said Ruby, spitting on their burn bodies, as she contacts the drones for their bodies.

A few minutes later the drones, were taking the dead bodies of the humans, what surprise Ruby was Yang dragging 2 people that were still alive.

"Yang, what are you doing?" ask Ruby.

"Just taking these 2 back to the hive, I want to interrogate them" said Yang, but there was something more.

"there something else isn't, why are you bringing them, you could easily here" said Ruby.

Yang just sighted by being caught. "I'm pretty sure that someone else want some payback for what they have done to her"

Ruby immediate caught the meaning of that and nodded in agreement.

With their job done, both queens and zerg started returning to the hive.

A few hours later.

POV faunus.

I was startled awake by the dream that I just had, about those creatures and woman that appear, but knew that wasn't real, until I touch the ground with my hand.

I look down and I see the same mucus gelatinous thing that was on the floor in the forest, I get up from the floor, scare by my surroundings and their smell, everything smell like flesh and blood, everything look like I was inside of somebodies body.

Then the "wall" shift opening itself, letting light come out, blinding me, so I put my hand over my eyes to protected them.

"You're finally awake" said a voice.

When I adjust my sight with the lightning, I could see a silhouette, of woman if I'm right, walking to me.

"Wh-e where am I? what is this?!" I ask, very wary of this place.

"That's a little complicated to explain, do you remember anything, before you… collapse?" said the voice.

I nodded. "ye- yeah, I remember seeing 2 women with strange creatures behind them, and after that I felt something hit my head, then everything turns black" I said.

"Yeah, those were mi friends" said the voice, I immediate turn my head to her.

"Yourrr friends?!, wha… eh… uhhhh!" I was completely dumbfounded by that.

"If you're worried that we're going to hurt you, them relax, we aren't going to do that, we just rescue you from those slavers" said the voice.

"Wai-it so you killed them?" I ask.

"We kill most of them, when they were arriving to our territory" said the voice.

"You leave some" I ask.

"We were going to kill them when we finish interrogating them, but… their fate, will be decided by you"

"… Why me?"

"it's better if you look at it, yourself"

Then a stretch hand appears, and I take it, with a little of hesitation, then a finally see some parts of her body, in particular, her white hair.

"By the way, my name is Weiss"

I stay silent for a few seconds and when we exit the flesh door, I talk "Marianne"

**End of POV.**

After both Weiss and Marianne exit the hatchery, Marianne put her hand in her eyes as she adjust her eyes to the brightness of the outside, after she adjust, you could see in her face that she was looking at the hive, with both morbid awe, fascination and disgust.

Immediate she caught the sight of the other girls and she couldn't look away from the new arms of Yang and she stayed like that for a couple of seconds until one of the girls snap her fingers in front of her, to gain her attention.

"Sorry…" she mumbles.

"Don't worry about it, I'm still getting used to them as well" said Yang.

Weiss then presented the other girls to her and, just like Yang, she couldn't stop seeing how Ruby's new mouth work, with both morbid awe and disgust fascination.

After a few minutes of trying to get her attention again, she spoke.

"Weiss told me that you didn't kill all the slavers, I can obviously see that your species will have kill them without even questioning it… so why didn't you?"

"Ok, first, we wanted to interrogate them to gain any information about why they were here, which we already did, but when we did, one of them told us what… things have done to you, both here and in their base, so we decided to let their fate will be decided by you" explain Blake.

"We know how those it feels, but not at the extent that you have been treated, so it's better that the one they thought to be inferior, was the one that will give them their punishment" said Ruby.

Blake takes out a knife from her back and flips the handle to Marianne's direction, she takes the knife, with a little of hesitation, but with cold and determinate eyes.

"Where are they?" ask Marianne.

"Follow us" said Yang.

She started to follow them as they enter the forest, a few minutes later they arrive to where they are.

In a tree both men are tie with the leftover of clothes of them and their friends, they were bruised, multiple cuts, both deep and small. They could have easily escape, if it wasn't for the multiple zerglings watching them and in their eyes, you could see fear.

Yang advance to them and clear her throat, gaining their attention and immediate their skin pale slightly.

"Hello, boys" said Yang, in emotionless voice.

"Wh-a-at do you want! W-ee-e- already tel-ll everything!" said one of the men.

"Oh, I don't want to do anything to you, we already finish with both of you, when you give us all the information that we needed" said Yang.

"The-en why a-are you he-e-re!" said the other man, with fear.

"We just bring you someone, that deserves to have justice after everything that you have done to her"

With that Yang, moves to the side, letting Marianne walk past her and see the people that she hates for her whole life, then men skin pales even more, after finally understanding what Yang said.

Marianne just has an evil smile, as she sees them shaking in fear, with their skin as white as a cloth, she starts advancing to one of them.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" shouts one the men, as she crouches in front of him.

(**author here, sorry for the men that are reading this, but maybe the next part won't be something that you like**)

"Shut up! You're listening to me!" said Marianne, as she grabs his hair and pulls it painfully, making him scream. "You don't know how much hate I have for you!" she stabs him in the shoulder, easily breaking his aura, as the aura is trying to heal the wounds in his body. "you only cause me pain, just because you can!" she raises his left hand and she starts cutting his fingers then she goes to the right hand and starts doing the same, he screams in pain, some blood coming out of his mouth.

"You're a faunus! You're nothing! Your species is something that shouldn't even exist in this planet!" shouts the man.

She grabs the knife and looks at him, with cold eyes, but they're fuel with rage and fury. "And your kind of people are those that deserve to die! And I believe with this I'm going to avenge all the faunus women that you have rape!" with that she stabs him in the penis, making him scream in pain and gaining a reaction from everyone, with the other guy trying to shrink and get away from here, and the girls watching with wide eyes in disbelief.

She, fuel by the fury, rage, and sweet vengeance starts cutting his reproductive organ, with a little bit of glee and satisfaction, as she still hears him scream in pain, a few minutes later, she finishes and grabs what's left of the organ and throws it to the zerglings behind, to which one immediate goes for it and eats it.

"You fucking psycho" mumbles the man, with a very raspy voice for all the screaming.

"And you're not better, from all the torture that you have done to my kind" with that, she cuts the "ropes" and makes him get up, after that she pushes him, making him fall to the ground, where the zerglings were. He couldn't even scream as one jumps on him and bit him in the neck, breaking it immediate, as he and another zergling start feasting of the corpses.

(**yeah, I know pretty fuck up, I'm right? Sorry is just that for some reason I have a scene like that stuck in my head, I don't know why**)

With that she walks to the girls and sees them eye to eye.

"I'm done, thanks for letting me do this" said Marianne, as she walks pass them.

"What about the other guy?" ask Blake.

This made Marianne stop and think, a few seconds later and she turns her head.

"Do whatever you want with him, I already deal with the guy that made my half of my life hell" with that she keeps walking, back to the hive.

A few minutes later.

the girls return from the woods, with Yang drags the body of the other guy to the hatchery, as the group separates for a bit.

Ruby, walks to one of the sides of the forest and she is surprise to find Marianne in one of the trees, with her back on the tree and her arms cross.

"Why are still here?" ask Ruby

"What? You aren't going to kill me or what?" ask Marianne.

Ruby just scoff at that. "Nobody will even believe you, if you even tell what you saw here, beside we are faunus, nobody will believe what we say, just go… or are you here for something" said Ruby, with a none existent smirk in her face.

Marianne just stays silent for a few minutes. "What's your plan with… those things?"

"Recreate this world" said Ruby, earning an eyebrow from Marianne.

"What do you mean?"

"This world isn't in control anymore, our species and the humans have been trying for centuries to kill each other or try to live in peace with one another, but nothing has work, this world have only bring sadness, grief and rage in all of us, if neither of the species plan to stop this, pity war that have between them, then someone has to stop it"

"Ha, you 4 and those creatures think you can conquer the world and put both species to its knees, give me a break"

Ruby starts waking towards her and looks at her face, then she stretches her hand to her faces and touches it, then activates her psionic power, which earn a gasp from Marianne and her eyes started glowing.

Both stood motionless for 5 minutes, with their eyes glowing, after that they separate with Marianne collapsing in the ground, panting heavily, with Ruby still in her feet and panting as well.

"What… was… that?!" ask Marianne, between breaths.

Ruby had to recover her breath to speak. "That's pretty much the story of the zerg, a alien race that is almost unstoppable, that can conquer a world without breaking a sweat and we are their queens, so what I said before still stands, I already made a deal with the devil and it give us this and I am not going to stop until I complete the promise that I made to my friends"

Marianne couldn't believe it, but a couple of hours ago she witnesses it, they could actually made that happen.

"So, after what you just saw, what are you going to do?"

"I… I…" said Marianne.

'_Finally, I can avenge all of you'_ thought Marianne.

"I want to join you, so I can finally avenge those that I fail to protect"

Ruby chuckles evilly. "Just as expected, Marianne and I believed what our next objective will be"

**Next day.**

The town was in a peaceful morning, with most of their citizens going to the town hall, for the weekly reunion, that counts, with the exceptions of the guards.

"Has anybody seen the mercenaries? They haven't return since they left yesterday" said the mayor.

"Sorry mayor, but nobody has return to the inn they were staying, I check their rooms, and no one was there" said the inn owner.

Everyone was saying the same, that nobody has see them and the shoots that were heard yesterday, that couldn't be a coincidence.

Before they could continue, they started hearing screams from the outside, everyone's nerves shot up after that, then one of the guards burst through the door.

"Boss! It's the faunus that come with the mercenaries, but she is alone!"

"And what was those screams?!"

"I don't know, the guards just disappear or-" before he could say more, something break a hole in the door and impacted on the guards back, sending him a feet forward.

Everyone could see what shot him, a strange looking spine.

Then the backwall collapse, making a dust cloud appear, but everyone sees a silhouette, then the thing walk through the dust cloud and everyone see the reptilian-looking creature, that make a screech, that made everyone run outside of the town hall.

But, what they didn't expect was that the whole town, was surrounded in creatures that they have never seen before. The pilot, who was near the Bullhead waiting for the team, see the creatures, but before he could take off, multiple green insects explode from the ground and start to roll to the Bullhead.

The green creature has a height of 5.2 feet (1.6m), they have an insect-like head that was hidden inside their shell, with 4 legs, but the thing that attract more attention, were the multiple of balloons with a green liquid substance inside them.

When they reach the Bullhead, they exploded in impact with the Bullhead showering it in the green liquid, that was quickly identified to be acid, as the acid started to destroy the metal of the Bullhead, leaving a slowing melting metal and what's left of the pilot in that place.

Then the reptile-like creatures started to move aside, and let through the 5 girls to the, now, petrified people of the town.

The girls just chuckle sadistically, at this "things" in front of them.

"Looks like you have a lot to explain to do mayor, and we have all day to do that" said Ruby, with a sadistic grin in her face.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Alright! I finished!

This chapter was a fucking headache to do, with rewriting some parts, and test in the institute AND another story that I'm writing, which I'm NOT going to upload yet, because I AT LEAST want to finish volume 1 from my main story and arrive to volume 1 in this story, BEFORE I upload anything else.

Now, that scene… I really don't know where it came from, I'm just wanted to write something like that, because of why the hell don't… don't judge me, alright.

Now that OC is going to be a commander of sorts, she ISN'T another queen, so don't think it like that alright? Thank you.

Now, I hope you had a good reading of this chapter, have a nice weekend and a nice next week (to which I don't know if I could be good or bad (dread intensifies))

As always, follow, favorite and review this story if you're interested.

See you around.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO EVERYONE.**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY, IT WAS A COMBINATION OF BEING LAZY, PLAYING GAMES, END OF WINTER VACATIONS AND A LOT OF ROADBLOCKS WITH THIS CHAPTER.**

**Just so you know, this chapter isn't that good, to many writer block, rewriting it like 5 or 6 times, etc. so sorry if its bad written or has to many holes in it, sorry again.**

**Now reviews:**

**Thank you all for those who like it.**

**-guest (June 12): I know it's bad, I'm a fucking noob in this thing this is my second story for crying out loud! I know I write different this story's characters and how I write it, but I WON'T fixed them or rewrite it, I'm not going to stop this because someone think is bad, if they start threating in PM's, I WON'T STOP no matter what, I'm going to stand my ground.**

**I'm not saying anything bad against you, I love honest criticism, and I agreed 100% with, I just wanted to make everyone know, that I won't break that easily (like some of the authors that I follow, have to leave because of rules, or a group that force them to leave "cough" critics united "cough")**

**Now into the chapter shall we.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Consequences and a possible new zerg strains.

2 weeks later.

After what happen, the town has a very low level of activity with only some sellers and some people walking by the street, everyone is on the edge, they know that they can't do nothing and as a reminder, a patrol of those 'things' walks by the street.

The remains of the bulkhead, destroy themselves with the acid and cover with a few feet of dirt, no one except those that live in the in the village, know what ones was there.

The mayor and his family haven't been seen, since a day later after the attack, as well with most of the guards of the town, with their families as well. Nobody knows what those 'things' are doing to them, the only clue that anyone has is the very rare scream that comes from far out in the forest and then silence.

Most people or just the ones that remain, after what happen, stay in their homes and only a few couple of people go outside, to buy any food that there is in the market, the only place where they can buy their food supply.

All the town is confused and outright terrified, but mostly confused, with one question inside their heads. "Why aren't we dead yet?" the mayor and his family are proof enough that they could die at any moment, but why they haven't?

They would know in do time, but for now they get to live their "normal" lives.

Location: Zerg forest, 5.6 (approx.) miles (9km) from "official" Zerg territory.

Date: 23 of May, 2547.

A man is running through the forest, with sweat all over his face, his hair a complete mess and all his clothes thorn or completely sweaty, with a face full of fear.

Behind him, a couple of zerglings were chasing him, they were just playing with their prey for the time being, as there were ordered by their queen.

In the mind of the man, his thoughts were of complete anger to one man in particular.

'_Curse you Nicolas! All of this is your fault!'_ said the person.

The guy keeps running through the forest for an hour, trying to hide by climbing in trees, with some successful others not so much. About an hour and a half, he hears silences around him, he looks all around him and sees nothing, thinking that he is alone he sits on a tree to catch his breath.

Then he hears a growl, he turns his head to the left and sees a couple of beowolf a few feet behind him, just before he could think anything, multiple zerglings, a lot more than the one that were chasing him, run past him and started attacking the beowolfs.

The man could only watch in disgust, even if they were Grimm, how those "things" reap to pieces the Grimm, like they were made of paper.

Then he felt how something fell behind him, he turns his head and see that one of those girls that attack the town, the blonde one, landed behind him with her eyes full of coldness, and a sinister grin in her face.

"Looks like we finally catch you" said Yang, taking it by his throat and strangling him, but not enough to cut off the air circulation.

"I wish I could deal with people "not obedient" that should be thankful that we haven't kill yet" said Yang, will her eyes glowing.

"Then why haven't you?" said the man, with a raspy voice, because of the strangling.

Yang just grin evilly at that. "Let's just say, that we have plans for you and your people" then she releases him and falls to the ground, coughing violently.

Just as he thought he got out "free", Yang punches him in the face, knocking him out in the process, with a decent bruise in his face.

A couple of zerglings approach Yang, while the rest run pass her and the man, with the pieces of the Grimm in their mouths, going to hive cluster to take all the biomass they can from the bodies.

"Take him back to the mine and make sure that he or anyone else doesn't escape, or else you will to answer to me" said Yang in threating voice.

The zerglings just growl in respond, as Yang puts the man on top of one of the zerglings and both go at a walking pace, back to the mine.

The mine itself, was being patrol by multiple patrols of zerg, consisted of 6 zerglings, 2 hydralisk and a roach. Before that it was only zerglings, but after they escape of a couple of people, the patrols were enlarged, most of the patrols were in the forest, giving the thought to the people that they are save, but aren't

Most of the people inside the mine were men, with a few women, most of the people have pickaxes or normal drills and a few have electric drills, most of them knew that trying to fight the "Zerg", as they have been told to call them, will shredded to pieces and if they win, they don't know how many of them are outside guarding the mine, so they have to do what they were told to do.

Including the people in the mine, inside of it are multiple dozens of drones coming in and out of mine with the dust crystal, that have been extracted by them, which were take it to the main hive.

As well with a queen commanding the forces that inside and outside of the mine, she is in the entrance of the mine.

The lower part, is just like the body of a spider, with multiple spots glowing green, with 6 spider like legs, with a webbing that look like the ones the drones had, that connected with each leg, the torso of the queen was somewhat molded like the human one, but nothing else. Chitin armor cover the entire torso, with a pair of slim arms that ended in a 3 clawed hand, with a pair of mantis-like limbs coming out of her back, just as sharp as a blade, ready to tear the skin of her target. The face didn't have ears or nose, just a pair of glowing eyes and human shape mandibles with razor sharp teeth, while the back of her head was, at least, a foot long and was decorated with bony ridges, short spikes and several dozens of tendril-like hair coming out of it.

The queen, after being created by her leaders and after the few successful escapes, was ordered to guard these people, working inside the mines. At first, she didn't see what goods were to "watch" these terrans, they are weaklings compare to the might of the swarm, then queen Weiss explain what Abathur is making and her plan for the humans and is just a marvelous idea.

'_They will see soon enough, how they could become worthy of being in the swarm'_ thought the queen, just as the missing human appear, on top of a zergling.

Location: north part of the forest, 738m (2421 feet) from the town.

The forest itself was quiet, with the only sound being the one of wind brushing the leaves of the trees, with a lone beowolf walking through the trees, sniffing the surroundings, when he detected a smell on top of him, it barely had time to dodge a blade to cut his head, but not enough time to prevent it to cut his nose, it move his head to its prey and started growling, with black blood falling to the ground.

The person or, better said, the faunus in front of it, has black pants and armored boots, with a white top and metallic guards in his forearms, with a Claymore (sword) being, taking it with both hands and a gray/black wolf tail in his back, but the most curious part is a white mask in its face, a Grimm mask.

"Well you got lucky there, one of the few that manage to evade my attack… mostly intact, but you won't get run to your pack to tell them about it" say the faunus, a man, preparing his sword.

The beowolf just howl and charge at its prey, the man stays in his position and just as the beowolf is in range, the man strikes the beowolf with multiple slashes to his arms and torso, he then let's go of the sword and give multiple kicks and punches at the face of the beowolf, leaving it disoriented, the man then takes his sword back and cuts in half the beowolf.

He looks back at his work and grins triumphally, as he sees the black blood pour to the ground, just as the body slowly disintegrates to nothing.

He moves a finger to his ear, where the communicator is. "Alright, it's clear, you can move forward"

"_understood lieutenant"_ said a voice.

A few minutes later, over 2 dozen of bodies appear in the forest, all of them were dress in the same colors as the lieutenant and all of them were either arm with SMG's, pistols, swords or a combination of them, with some of them having backpacks, with other pieces of equipment in them.

"Where is the town, you were talking about" said the lieutenant, to one of the comrades near him.

The soldier took out a map and pointed to the south. "Around 700m, to the south, we should be arriving in half an hour, if we continue running like we were doing before"

"Alright, let's move" said the lieutenant, as he turns his head to another comrade. "Has the mine team arrive to their position?"

"They should be arriving around the same time as us, lieutenant"

The lieutenant only nodded, as his troop a started moving to the town. About, a little over half an hour, they reach the outskirts of the town and started scanning it, using both binoculars and eyesight.

"_This is mine team, lieutenant, can you hear me?"_ came a voice through the radio.

The White Fang soldier pass the long-range radio to him. "This is the lieutenant, have you inspected the mine zone, over"

"_Yes, we have lieutenant, it appear that is functional, there has been recent movement of carts in the road to the town, as well one of my scouts said that he heard a faint drilling sound coming from the mine, so the mine is operational as far as we know"_

"Any other information that we need to know"

"_This isn't information, but something that is happening to us right now. Have a strange smell or essence, per say, been following you? for us it has been for at least 20 minutes and the mine, for what the scout said, is smelling just like the strange smell as well"_

The lieutenant looks at one of his comrades, knowing that he heard what come through the radio, and immediately he responded with a nod.

"For how long?"

"For about 15 minutes sir, but I can't identify what is it"

The lieutenant just stood there thinking. _'maybe is a new Grimm breed, but why haven't they attack yet…'_ he didn't like this, but they still have a mission to complete.

"Keep your weapons ready and don't let your guard down, the objective is still the same, subjugate the miners and take control of the mine, just as we take of the town"

"_Understood lieutenant"_ the radio went silent after that.

"How is the town protected?"

"There isn't any kind of guards outside their perimeter, either all the guard went into a simultaneous rest from their positions, something happen to them or there is more then one huntsman or huntress in the area, but the latter wouldn't be possible if the information of how much lien this town has" said the comrade.

More and more weird things happening in this place, the strange smell and now no guards watching the town itself. _'I hope I won't regret this'_.

"Prepared everything, we're are attacking in 5 minutes" everyone nodded and started preparing their equipment.

Unknow to them, even with their heighten senses, they are being watch and that both WF teams were doom since they first touch their territory.

Location: Hive cluster.

5 minutes before detection of WF teams.

Over the forest in the south-west side of the forest, were floating 4 overlords in a diamond formation, inside of them were a queen, I little over a dozen zerglings, with a couple of roaches and hydralisks.

With the queen was Blake, but now she looks a little different, just like Yang and Ruby, he skin has an almost invisible color purple, with white/purple veins in it, but the biggest difference is that she has a long tendril coming from her lower back (**where Sun's tail is**) to a little over her head, with multiple rows of mini spines in it, with a big spine-like knife at the end of it.

'_Is still weird, but I'm getting used to it'_ thought Blake, looking at her "tail", as it moves like a slow-moving tentacle.

She broke out of her own thoughts, when the queen started speaking to her.

"_My queen, we should be arriving to the hive cluster in a few minutes"_ said the queen.

"Thanks, Evegul" said Blake.

A few minutes later and the belly of the overlords open, everyone got out and started waking in random directions around the hive.

The flesh door of the evolution chamber open, with Weiss walking out of it, with a please and relieved smile on her face.

Her appearance change as well, a little but more drastic then the others, just like the other 3 her skin change, as well with her veins, but she is a bit taller than the rest of the girls and her left arm change completely, her left arm was a little more bulkier then the other one, with more chitin armor in it, it's purpose it's only know by Abathur.

"I'm so relieved that you are okay, Abathur has finish working in the essence that the queen extracted and it's ready for testing" said Weiss.

"Where are they going to tested?" ask Blake.

"We move the roaches to the mine and tested there, to act as guards over there, if any of those humans try to escape again" said Weiss. "And the building for the upgrade has been built as well"

The structure itself was built with 2 domes unite together, with the difference of one been big and the other small, the big one was full of spines on it, the other dome, has a circular flesh-door, where you can easily feat an Alpha Ursa in it, with 2 big, horizontal fangs protecting the door, with multiple medium size holes, which open and closed every now and then.

"What about Marianne?" ask Blake, as they walk through the hive cluster.

"She is at the town, keeping an eye on the humans there for the time being, Ruby wanted to rest for a bit, so she took over for now"

"And Yang?"

"She should be returning from her search on the last escape human"

And, on cue, Yang appear from the forest with zerglings and few drones in tow, with the drone carrying pieces of Grimm, or what's left of them.

"What happen to the prisoner?" ask Weiss.

Yang grin and give a thump up. "He has been secure, queen Zisrus already tell me that him and the zerglings transporting it, just arrive to the mine"

Suddenly, Weiss stop in her tracks, with her eyes glowing in a purple/azure glow. "Girls, we have a situation"

Seeing the seriousness on her voice and face, they knew that it was serious. "What happen?" ask Blake.

"I'll explain in a bit, first, Yang go and bring your sister and then I will explain" said Weiss, with both of then nodding.

A few minutes later, the girls regroup near the main hive.

"What's happening Weiss?" ask Ruby.

"One of the burrowed zerglings near the mine, send me a message and images, the White Fang has sent a small group to the mine"

The 3 girls freeze aster she said that, with Blake having her eyes wide.

"How big are we talking about?" ask Blake, with suppress rage in her voice.

"Between 20 and 30 faunus and, if the images are right, they are armed with SMG's, pistols and swords, some of them have backpacks, but I don't know what could be inside of them and they should be arriving in 15 minutes to the mine outer perimeter" explain Weiss.

"I'm going for them" said Blake, nobody was surprise by that.

"Blake…" said Yang.

"NO YANG! I won't let them destroy the only chance we have to change this world once and for all, even if they can be replenish as easily as they can be kill, I won't let them have the satisfaction of it, before I tear them to pieces" said Blake, with eyes full of rage and determination.

Yang just stayed silent, but smile and chuckle softly at her. "Just as stubborn as the day we meet you, go get them and show them what we are capable off"

Blake just smile and ran with a group of zerglings with her.

Then Ruby stand still, with her eyes glowing a purple/silver glow.

"We have another group, they are going to the town, in about 15 minutes, I'm going to take control of the patrols and some of the units we have here"

"What about us, sis?"

Ruby stop for a moment, to think. "Weiss, you go with a group to the east, watch if another White Fang group come from that side. Yang, you stay here and do the same thing as Weiss"

Both nodded, as Weiss started organizing her own troops, Ruby started running to the town, with 2 dozen of zerglings and a little over half a dozen of hydralisks and roaches, in tow.

Location: mines

The White Fang group was in the mouth or entrance of the mine as they move slowly inside of it.

"Remember, once inside of the mine, the radios would stop working, the rock is too dense for transmissions to go through" said the leader of the group. "maintain at a distance where you can touch each other, but not to close, so they can't kill us if they are arm"

"Yes sir" was the response.

As they advance, the same smell started dominating their senses, it was if the entire mine was covered in this essence, thankfully they still have their night-vision, so they could clearly see the mine.

"This place gives me the creeps"

"I know what you mean, where the hell are the lights and the people, I'm pretty sure that we would have stumble into someone already and where is the machinery?"

The other faunus just shrugged, not knowing how to answer that.

As they were walking down the mine, one of the grunts notice a little cavern with a few loose Dust in the ground with it.

The man grins a little and rubs his hand in glee. _'Easy money for me, so why not'_

As he enters the cavern, he noticed that the smell is extreme strong here, like it was a starting point of the smell, or something else, but his line of thoughts was clouded, with the glee of making money with that Dust.

Before he could take the Dust, something sticky bounding his arms and hips, that pull him to the ground and immediately pull him to the roof of the cave, he scream trying to liberated himself of wherever it is this thing, the last thing he see was 6 eyes looking at him and a mantis-like feet coming to his head, then darkness took over.

The group immediately heard the scream and 2 of them came running to where the hear it, only to find his gun and a sizable pool of blood underneath it.

Before any of them could say anything, one of the scream as the other looks to him and sees him being enfold in a tentacle like-thing around him, after getting out his shock he takes a knife out and tries to cut, but his friend is pull up, to the ceiling, he points his weapons to the roof and sees something terrifying.

A spider, a little bigger than a Ursa, with his body full of spines, as well with some tentacles that were coming from his lower part, 8 legs with bone like blades, a head with 6 eyes on them, a split mouth on it, as well as having 2 mantis-like arms, with a scythe like hand on them.

The beast has struck one of his mantis arms on his stomach and trusted it downwards, literally making his organs and blood fall to the ground, as the beast tentacles drop the body of his comrade to the ground, barely alive and the crack of bones is clearly heard in front of him

The grunt immediate screams and starts to fire blindly to the arachnid monster that was with him, the beast easily dodge the bullets with some of them bouncing in his armored body, after running out of bullets, the guy throw his weapon at the beast and started running, with the beast behind him, screeching in a unholy way.

The group immediately heard the gunfire and form in a defensive position, as well hearing the screams of one of their own.

"SHOOT IT, SHOOT IT, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHOOT IT!"

The grunts immediately pointed their guns to the same direction, the scream was coming from, only to be confused as they see one of their own running alone, with no one coming behind him.

The grunt touch the ground, in the middle of the group, hyperventilating and trembling, like a person living in Atlas, one of the other try to touch them only to real back and face them head on, with eyes full of fear, as well with his face and part of his clothes having drops of blood in them.

"What happened there?" ask the leader.

"-a-a mon-s-s-ster of some kind a-a—at-tack us! It KILL him! it literally cu-u-ut him in two!"

"what's it a Grimm? What was its appearance?"

"It w-a-a-as a spider! At le-aa—ast half of his b-oo-dy was full of spikes or te-n-ta-a-acles and ha-a-d another pair of f-ee-e-e-t over its head!"

The conversation was cut short when a scream was heard, they turn around to see one of their own being drag inward the mine, by a pair of tentacles around his legs and hips, they try to shoot it, but they couldn't, the creature was to agile or bounce of, because of its armor.

Then they started hearing, a sound like tremors coming to their direction, everyone turn to the same direction that their comrade was taken and immediately fear started to full their bodies, dozen upon dozen of arachnid and insect like animals were coming to their direction, like a fucking swarm.

"RETREAT RETURN OUTSIDE NOW!" said as he shoots at the insects.

The group immediately started running towards the entrance, firing blindly behind them, with any weapons that they had, injuring or killing the monster behind them, but every time they kill one 5 take its place, the monster themselves didn't only pursue them, most of them try to attack them as well. The people on the rear were the more vulnerable, easily been shredded to pieces if they are caught, as well hearing the bloody screams as they are dying, with some being trapped by the arachnid beings, as they kill them by cutting them in half or being gutted, with their organs, bodies and blood falling to the ground, being eaten by those monsters or just being stumped like they were dirt.

By the time they reach the exit, they were only 8 of them all of them with some kind of injurie or broken bones, but they couldn't escape as the outside was surrounded by the same monster and some unknow as well.

"What the hell should we do?!" exclaimed one of the grunts.

"I don't know" was all that said the leader, in a voice full of fear and anger.

Then they noticed that the monsters weren't even closing to them, like they were just waiting…, but what they were waiting?

"I believed I have the answer for your question"

A voice coming from the mine startle them, everyone looks there, and they see Blake coming out.

"Wha… how…, how the hell are you alive?!"

Blake only Humm before answering. "that's something that you won't find out anytime soon, now you have 2 options either you surrender and your dead's are going to be quickly and painlessly, or if you fight me, I promise you that they are going to be very slow and full of pain death" said Blake.

"How dare you to said that, you bitch!" said one of the grunts, as he charges at her.

The grunt didn't reach that far as Blake's tail shoot forward, at bullet velocity, and easily decapitated the grunt, running a little bit, before dropping to the ground, twitching as his head laid on the ground, a foot away from him.

Every WF soldier recoiled after that, not expecting to by so fast.

"Well, what your answer will be?" said Blake, as her tail twitch behind her, with blood dripping from it.

Location: Northern part of Accrington town, Zerg forest.

"_Marianne, can you hear me?!"_ said Ruby, psionically. _"We're almost there, what's the situation!"_

"_You better hurry, I can hold these guys with just words!"_ said/shouted Marianne.

"I already told you, that I won't join you!" shouted Marianne at the lieutenant.

"Because of what, your human masters told you not to, or because you don't believe in our glorious cause!"

"For the last time I don't have any human master, my true masters are much stronger than our and the human species and your cause is good as dead, with the way the White Fangs is today, get that through your head, you stubborn asshole!"

"The you have decided, you will die for our cause, you betrayer!" shouted the lieutenant, as he charges at her, with sword in hand.

Marianne started dodging the strikes of the lieutenant, as well trying to land a hit on him, but he either dodge it or block it and Marianne wasn't as good as him, as a few cuts started appearing around the waist and arms.

As this is happening the White Fang grunts started attacking the town, the busted down the door and started shooting, or started burning the houses, the cries of women and kids could be heard all around the town, as the smoke of the fires started going up.

"No, please, don't kill them!" shouted a mother, as her and her children were separated, with the kids facing the wall.

Before anyone could do anything, a screech sounded behind him, he turns around just in time to see a zergling jumping at him and attacking him, with his teeth ripping through his throat and his feet, literally gutting him to pieces as his intestines started spilling on the ground, with his body unmoving.

Multiple screech from the northern side of the town were heard, gaining the attention of the faunus, immediately zerglings started charging at them, with hydralisks behind them, which started shooting their spines as rapid as they could, with Ruby included.

Multiple rows of WF grunts fell upon the barrage of spines and took cover in nearby places as some, were ambush by roaches and their acid, killing them very easily as they melt, or by zerglings that ripped them apart without any mercy.

The lieutenant could only watch in horror as this… THIS MONSTERS! Tear through his men, like they were nothing more then dirt, he then fills like someone punching him in the stomach and sending him flying to another house, breaking the wall at the same time.

"Looks I arrive in time" said Ruby.

"You did, queen Ruby" said Marianne, holding her left arm, as it was bleeding.

As the lieutenant free himself from the debris, his eyes focus on Ruby and immediately charge at her, before he could cut her down, he makes contact with a metallic scythe, as Ruby block the attack.

"So, you're the one that enter my territory and attack my future experiments" said Ruby, horrifying him with her mandibles.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! YOU MONSTER!" shouted him, trying to put force in his attack, but Ruby didn't budge.

Ruby 'Humm'. "Well, you aren't going to return to you dear White Fang, so why not. I'm queen Ruby, one of the leaders of the zerg swarm and the one that will make you regret what you and your friends just did"

With a simple moment of her hands, Ruby send him flying to the town hall, destroying the wooden door and dropping his aura level, after that Ruby charge at him, he barely dodge the attack and then charge at her, with Ruby dodging or blocking with the handle or the blade of the scythe.

He tries to parry a swing of the scythe, but the sword couldn't handle the strength of the girl and the durability of the weapon. With it Ruby broke the sword in half with a shower of metal being sent in all directions, draining both aura users, but breaking the lieutenant's aura.

Ruby immediately notice this and with a swing, cut his left feet, the lieutenant started screaming in agony and pain, when ruby kick him in the chest, broking multiple ribs, as he was sent flying around 11 feet (3.3 m).

Ruby jumps to him, as she sees him trying to crawl away from her, only for Ruby to stab her scythe in his right leg, effectively stopping his advance. Ruby started walking to his face and she kneel in front of him.

"So, there is 2 ways for this, you can tell me where is your base or I'll force you to tell me" said Ruby, with her psionic eyes glowing.

The lieutenant just spit some blood on her face. "Like I'm going to betray my race, you monster" said the lieutenant, with anger and determination on his voice.

"… Then is the hard way" said Ruby, as she put her hands in his head, earning screams of agony from the lieutenant, as she extracts the information forcefully.

A few hours later.

Weiss enters the evolution chamber. "Well, did you find something useful from the faunus bodies Abathur?"

"**Essence of faunus, very fascinating, a lot of potential. Natural night vision, highly useful, can be integrated to roaches, hydralisks and arachnigs, making perfect night and tunnel fighters. Enhanced hearing and smell, can be applied to zerglings, enhancing their tracking abilities**" said Abathur.

"Excellent, and what about the Dust?"

"**Dust Crystal, analysis of all available Dust Crystals, powerful, capable of integrating in the swarm, many possible uses of it. Need a more constant supply to be able of integrating them to the swarm and experiment on it**"

"And the other project?"

"**Has been complete, more efficient then normal infection, easier to hide from terran scanners, drawback, it can't take extreme cold unless the vessel has reach stage 3 of mutation, it take a few minutes for the vessel to complete assimilation of new creature**"

"Then applied to the queens, it's time for the humans and faunus to join our swarm" said Weiss, as she walks out of the evolution chamber. At the same time all queens were envelop in a cocoon.

Town hall.

All the humans (including the miners) and survivors of the WF strike were put inside of the building, being watch by zerglings, hydralisk, roaches and a couple of banelings at the entrance, everyone was very nervous of this and the number of "monsters" didn't help in the matter.

Then, from the entrance, the 4 mutated girls, a man and 3 of that humanoid arachnids, with 2 of them staying behind the people and the man being held by the black, red and gold girls.

"As you all know, our hated towards the human and faunus species isn't something we're hiding, both species had damage us in a way or another, by either killing our parents and familiars or just leaving us to die. And we have a dream, one that the 4 of us, wants to see is liberating this planet of the hated that exist. Thanks to someone, we are now able to do it, and you will submit to our will, no matter the consequences that it has, but not in the form you think is going to happen, not in the way the humans have try to do it with the faunus or the way the faunus have try with the humans and this man is the example of what is going to happen to those that oppose us"

Weiss signal the queen to start and started depositing multiple rows of eggs, making the humans and faunus cringe in disgust at that. Weiss took one of the eggs and put it in front of the man, who was trying to force his way out of their grasp, then the egg open and from it, come out a large purple worm, with the length of 1/3 of a arm, and started moving to the man, climbing through his body and arriving to his face, Yang open, forcefully his mouth, as the worm enter through his mouth.

A few moments, the man stop moving and the girls let him dropped to the ground and few minutes later, the man's body started moving in inhuman ways, with the cracking of his bones making even more grotesque, then he stand up and turn to the girls and kneel in one knee.

"Who do you follow?"

"I follow only you, my queens" said the man.

before anyone could do something, their legs were stuck in creep, which the other 2 queens made creep tumors, while they were distracted with the corruption of the man. And as the other eggs started opening, the people trying to get themselves free and run, even if is futile and the girls just watching with glee the beginning of their world conquest.

* * *

Author notes:

I hope you like the chapter. (but I doubt it)

The zerg worm is a combination of the necromorph from Dead Space and the geonosian mind control worms (those we see in the clone ward series, in the arc of the second battle of geonosis)

And this marks the end of the first act, I have planned to do 6 chapters, but with all the crap I have with this chapter I have to reorganized all of it and ended with this. (which I'm still not happy about it).

As always follow, favorite and review if you like the story.

See you around and have a great weekend and a great next week.


End file.
